Family Values
by McBreadle
Summary: Sequel to For Better For Worse part 7 in my Ducaine series Horatio recieves an early morning call after his cousin, Damien, is attacked in New York. Mac Taylor heads the investigation but can Horatio refrain from getting too involved in the investigatio
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: i know this has been posted before but i have had to delete the story as my chapters were posted in the wrong order due to human error on my part as i didn't save them on my computer in the right order. but this has been rectified so hopefully i have got this right this time!_

**Chapter 1**

The phone rang, Horatio awoke with blurry eyes and looked at the clock. 3.21am, who was ringing at this stupid hour of the morning. He turned on the bedside lamp and looked towards Calleigh fast asleep next to him. He was thankful that she was such a deep sleeper. He picked up the receiver, still trying to focus his eyes.

"Horatio Caine?" came a voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Mmm yes, speaking," the tiredness in his voice was quite evident.

"It's Mac Taylor, sorry did I wake you?"

"As a matter fact, yes, yes you did," Horatio was beginning to be more awake, "is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Horatio, I'm afraid so. Your cousin Damien is in hospital on life support. He's been attacked, Natalia was with him but she's okay. Just a few cuts and grazes, she's in hospital right now being checked over. They're going to run sexual assault kit on her and she has requested you to be there."

Horatio couldn't believe what he was hearing, Dammo beaten to a pulp and Natalia in hospital.

"Why has she asked for me?"

"She says that she doesn't know or trust anyone in New York apart from Damien. But he can't be present as he's still in a coma on life support. The only other person she would have present is you. But you need to move quickly, as you know that any evidence that is present on her may deteriorate."

"Okay, I'll get dressed and be on my way," Horatio thanked Mac for ringing him and put the receiver back on the bed stand.

He turned over to Calleigh and nudged her gently.

"Cal, Cal, sweetheart, wake up, I have some bad news."

Calleigh stirred and squinted her eyes in the light.  
"What time is it?"

"Nearly half past three. Mac has just rang me from New York, Dammo and Natalia are in hospital. It doesn't look good. I need to go and help Natalia."

"What!" Calleigh was wide awake by this point.

Horatio continued to explain to Calleigh what Mac had told him whilst getting himself dressed.

"I'm coming with you," Calleigh threw off the duvet and stood up.

"What about the twins?"

"We can get Eric and Suze to look after them. They're booked into the childminder so all they have to do is get them ready and take them there. The childminder will take them to kindergarden. Eric can look after the lab."

Horatio was a bit hesitant and Calleigh noticed this. She approached Horatio and wrapped her arms round his waist, "I can stay with Natalia while you see to Dammo. I'm sure you'll be able to help Mac as well. Besides, we haven't had a working vacation since London."

Horatio smiled at remembering their trip to London, "okay, you get yourself ready and pack an overnight bag for us both and I'll give Eric a ring."

Calleigh gave her husband a kiss and got herself sorted as Horatio phoned Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Horatio opened it to be greeted by a rather tired Eric and Suze.

"Thank you both for coming. We appreciate it."  
Eric and Suze walked through the door.

"No worries H, we'll take care of things here. What were they doing in New York? I thought Natalia went to Chicago to see Dammo," Eric took his coat off and hung it up.

"Dammo wanted to take Natalia to New York as a surprise. But things have taken a turn for the worst."

Eric nodded, "just make sure you get the sons-of-b*tches who did this."

"We will, don't you worry about that," Horatio's voice was full of anger.

Calleigh came down the stairs with two bags for them both, "I thought I heard the door."  
Horatio took the bags from Calleigh and loaded them into the hummer as Calleigh gave Suze a piece of paper with instructions on it, "this is the address of the childminder. She'll take Donna and Daisy Jo to kindergarden and pick them up again. Just explain the situation to her, she should be fine with it. Any problems tell her to just give me a ring. They're not allowed to watch any TV in the mornings, despite what they say, and also not after six in the evening. Its bedtime at seven."

Suze took the piece of paper as she listened to what Calleigh was saying, "no worries Cal. What do I tell the girls when they get up?"

"Just tell them that we've had to go help Uncle Dammo and that we'll be back as soon as we can. We will ring them before they go to bed."

Horatio put his head around the corner of the door, "are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yes I am," Calleigh turned to Eric and Suze, "you can sleep in Kyle's room, he's got a double bed in there. Thanks again to you both, and Eric?"

Eric looked up at Calleigh, "mhmm?"

"We would like a lab to come back to, so behave yourself."

"I always do," Eric smirked, "shall I let everyone else know what's happened?"

"Oh yes please," Calleigh looked at Horatio stood at the door with hands on his hips,

"I'm coming!"

Horatio and Calleigh left the house, got into the hummer and drove to the airport.  
Eric and Suze checked on the twins, who were totally oblivious to what was going on, and went into Kyle's room to try and get a bit more sleep.

In New York, Mac waited in the hospital with Stella for Horatio to arrive.

"They should be here soon," Mac looked at his watch.

"Danny said that they're on their way, he'll get Horatio here as quickly as possible," Stella assured him.

A few minutes later, Danny headed towards Mac with Horatio and Calleigh in tow.  
"Mac, any change in Dammo?" was the first thing Horatio said to Mac.

"I'm afraid not. He's just over there," Mac gestured towards a window where Damien lay lifeless with wires hooking him up to machines.

Horatio approached the window to see what state his younger cousin was in. Calleigh stood behind him and put her arm round him and laid her head on his shoulder to comfort her husband.

Horatio didn't like what he was seeing. Damien's face was swollen and bruised with bandages round his head. There were bandages wrapped around his ribs and shoulder with with blood which had starting to come through. He was being kept alive by the life support machine that was attached to him.

Horatio began to fill with anger, his fists clenched as they rested on the window sill.

"Am I able to go in and see him?" Horatio spoke without turning round.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry Horatio, not yet. The doctors won't let anyone in yet but they will inform us when they will allow anyone else in," Stella's voice was sympathetic, "we're going to play this investigation as a murder and assault on Natalia. The people who did this left him and Natalia for dead."

Calleigh turned to face Stella, "how is she doing?"

"Not good, she won't let anyone near her."

Calleigh turned to Horatio, "I'll go to Natalia, Dammo needs you here."

Horatio nodded his head slightly, still in shock. Stella led Calleigh to Natalia.

"Mac, what's the damage?"

Mac stood next to Horatio, "broken cheekbones and nose. He was struck by a blunt object across his head. He has four broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder which the doctors have put back in place. They suspect he has a broken wrist and foot but there is too much swelling to tell. When it goes down, they will x-ray them."

"What happened?" Horatio almost felt like a zombie as he asked this question.

"We're not sure, we've not been able to get much from Natalia. Hopefully with Calleigh there, she'll tell us more."

Horatio stared through the window, wishing he could change places. The doctor came out of the room and saw Mac stood with Horatio.

"You must be Lieutenant Caine," the doctor greeted Horatio.

"Yes sir I am. What's happening?"

"You're cousin has sustained substantial injuries. He's stable but border-lining critical. The next twenty four hours are essential for his recovery. After which we can decide on a course of treatment for him. Have you been informed on what injuries he has?"

"I have just explained them to him," informed Mac.

"In that case, there's nothing much more I can tell you at this point. All we can do now is wait. Detective, you can process him now."

"Can I go in and see him?"

"Yes you can Lieutenant," the doctor said his goodbyes and left the two men to go into the room.

Mac set down his kit on the table and opened the case, "Horatio, are you sure you want to be present while I do this?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Mac proceeded to do his job.

Stella led Calleigh to the women's ward and then into a side room. Natalia was laid on the bed in a foetal position, sobbing.

"Natalia!" Calleigh headed towards the bed.

"Calleigh?" Natalia sat up as Calleigh sat on the bed and hugged her to comfort her.

"What happened?"

Natalia looked at Calleigh, "I don't know, it all happened too quickly. It's all a blur."  
Calleigh looked at the dressing on Natalia's forehead, "did they hurt you anywhere else?"

"No they didn't, I fought them off. I had to protect Dammo but they knocked me out."

"Did they do anything else to you?"

Natalia shook her head, "I don't think so."

Calleigh looked towards Stella then turned back to Natalia, "this is Stella, she needs to process you to see if you have any evidence on you that will help catch these monsters. Is that okay? I will stay here with you and I won't leave you okay?"

Natalia nodded, "okay, just get it over and done with."

Stella edged forward and put her kit on the end of the bed. As she put on her gloves, Natalia closed her eyes and started sobbing quietly. Calleigh held her hand to reassure her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mac had finished processing Damien. Horatio sat next to his bed with one hand on Damien's arm. He couldn't take it in, the sight of his cousin laid there lifeless.  
"He's normally the life and soul of the party. To see him like this is just…" Horatio broke off trying to control his emotions.

Mac put his hand on Horatio's shoulder, "we'll get them, I promise you. He's one of our own and I'll take down the ones who did this," there was anger in Mac's voice that Horatio had never heard before.

"No, we will take them down. This is personal," Horatio was still looking towards Damien.

"Do think that is a good idea?"

Horatio looked at Mac sternly.

"I'll make a deal with you Horatio, let us do our jobs and find out who did this and you can observe. If you find anything that will help, let me know and I will personally investigate it. You need to be hands off this investigation as it might compromise the whole case with you being a relation to Damien. Is that okay with you?"

Horatio knew Mac was right, if he did handle any evidence then the monsters who did this would get away with it. It wasn't going to be easy for him not to interfere but he would have to try, for Damien's sake.

"You know it won't be easy for me but I will try to keep away," Horatio finally retreated.

"Thank you. I will be keeping an eye on you, this case has to be air-tight before we present it to the DA."

Horatio nodded, "where's Natalia?"

"Follow me and I'll take you to her. I'll warn you now, she is very emotional and may not talk much," Mac explained as he finished packing his kit away, then led him to Natalia's room.

There was a knock on the door, Natalia jumped and looked worriedly at the door.

"Don't worry, I'll go see who it is," Stella took off her gloves and opened the door.

"Mac, Horatio, I take it you've finished with Damien?"

"Horatio, how is Dammo doing?" Natalia was relieved to see her boss walking in.

Horatio went and sat next to the bed on the opposite side to Calleigh, "there's no easy way of saying this but he's in a bad way. He's stable and still unconscious. The next twenty four hours are critical to his recovery."

"C…c…can I see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's in a bad way."

Natalia lay back down in her bed and turned on her side to face Calleigh and closed her eyes. Tears fell down her face. Calleigh put her hand on Natalia's head and moved her hair to the side, "he'll get through this, he's a Caine, it's not in their nature to give up."

Horatio stood up and took Stella to the side, "so what's the verdict Stella?"

"She's got cuts and bruises consistent with the attack. I found epiphylls under her finger nails which I will process at the lab."

"What about the sexual assault kit?"

"It shows that she had sex recently but it wasn't forced. More than likely consented with Damien. I do have a sample but I need to compare it to Damien's DNA. I will let you know."

"Okay, keep me posted."

"Are you coming back to the lab with us?"

Horatio looked at Mac then back at Stella, "yes I am," he turned to Calleigh who was still stroking Natalia's hair, "sweetheart, are you staying here?"

"I think I will. Natalia needs me here, let me know what you find out."

"I will."

Mac and Stella left with Horatio. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Stella ran the DNA and the epiphylls that she'd collected from Natalia through the computer. Mac analysed Damien's clothes for any evidence. Horatio stood next to the table as he watched Mac at work.

"Horatio, are you sure you want to be here? You can't do anything here. You really should be at the hospital for Damien."

"Mac, at the moment, all I want to do is take down these monsters."

"I know but we have to do this by the book. You can't get involved with any part of the investigation. I don't want you doing anything you may regret later."

Horatio looked at Mac, "don't worry, I'll behave. It's just something I need to do."

Mac was a bit worried about how Horatio would react to the results of the evidence, he knew he'd have to keep a close eye on him. He turned his attention back to the shirt on the table. He suddenly noticed something. He pulled the magnifier closer to get a better look.

"What have you found?"

"A shoe print. I just need to lift it then run it through the database."

Stella knocked on the door and entered, "I've got some results. The DNA from the sexual assault kit was from Damien. The epiphylls are from someone called Chad Jones. He's in the system for armed robbery, grand theft auto and assaulting an officer whilst resisting arrest."

"Great! Bring him in, maybe he can answer a few questions for us. Take Flack with you."  
Stella nodded and left to find Flack.

Mac had lifted the shoeprint and was putting it into the computer, "Horatio, I want you to steer clear of the suspect when he's brought in, okay?"

Horatio nodded, "I had a feeling you might say something like that."

"You can watch from behind the glass but under no circumstances are you to come into the interrogation room."

"Okay, I'm sure I can do that. Have you got the evidence from the scene of the crime?"

"Lindsey and Sheldon are still over there now. They'll be back soon."

Stella and Flack arrived at a run down shack in a rough area. Flack noticed that there was an unbearable smell in the air.

"What the hell is that?" Flack wafted his hand about in front of his face.

"Sewerage. Smells like a blockage somewhere."

As they got closer to the front door, there was shouting and crashing coming from inside the house. It sounded like a man and woman fighting with a dog barking over them. Both Stella and Flack drew their guns and cautiously approached the door.

"Ma'am, sir, NYPD…" Flack hadn't even finished his announcement when there were gunshots heard. Flack kicked down the door and they both entered.

"NYPD, put down your weapon," Flack demanded.

The man was stood over the body of a big mongrel dog with the woman sobbing over the body.

"Sir, I said put down your weapon," Flack repeated himself whilst he and Stella pointed their guns at the suspect.

"Okay, I heard you the first time," the man placed the gun on the floor. Stella went to pick it up when the sobbing woman grabbed the gun and held it towards the man.

"You b*****d, you didn't need to do that."

"It was your fault, you should have muzzled the d*mn thing. It bit me," the man held out his arm to show bite marks on his wrist.

Stella and Flack knew that they had to take control of the situation, "ma'am, you don't want to do this. We already want to talk to him on a different charge, we don't want to be taking you in for killing him," Stella tried to calm the woman down.

"So what has he done now? Robbed another bank? Stolen another cop car? Shot another dog?" the woman was angry.

"Ma'am, let us handle this. Just hand me the gun and we'll get him out of here."

The woman listened to what Stella had said and thought about it for a few moments. Suddenly she lowered the gun and Stella took it from her.

"Get him away from me before I change my mind."

Flack grabbed the man and pushed him against the wall as he checked him for any other weapons, "Chad Jones?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"You're under arrest for the murder of an officer and assault of another officer. You have the right to remain silent…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that. Just get me out of here away from that mad woman."

Flack hand-cuffed Chad and lead him to the car outside, followed by Stella.

"Hey, what about my dead dog? What am I supposed to do with it?"

Stella turned round to the woman, "I'll send an officer over to talk to you."

"Yeah right, like that will happen. You're all too bothered about your precious dead cop than my dog."

Stella just turned round and walked away. Flack had just put Chad in the car and looked behind Stella, "you know what Stella? I don't think it was the dog that needed the muzzle, she needs one. She's psycho."

Stella grinned, "what's up Don? Can't handle a feisty woman?"

"That isn't a feisty woman, that is a psychotic loony. I'm not surprised that Chad wanted to come with us."

Stella giggled slightly, "let's get back to the lab. Mac wants words with Chad."  
With that, they left, with the psycho woman shouting obscenities after them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lindsey and Sheldon were in the process of sorting through the evidence they'd collected from the scene of the crime. Horatio walked into the lab to see how they were doing.

"Lieutenant Caine, sorry to hear about your cousin and CSI," Sheldon put on his lab coat.

"How are they both doing?" Lindsey watched as Horatio looked towards the evidence that they'd brought in.

"Not too good. Dammo is still on life support and Natalia is in a bad state. Is this what you collected from the scene?"

"It is. Me and Sheldon are just about to process it now. Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Yes ma'am, I am sure."

Lindsey looked at Sheldon as he looked towards Horatio, "well I don't mind you being here just as long you don't touch anything."

"I take it Mac has given you instructions about me?"

Sheldon nodded, "yes he has, just don't touch a thing."

Lindsey took the memory card from the camera and inserted it into the computer. Horatio looked at the computer screen at the scene. He recognised that street, it was the same street as the strip club behind Broadway that he and Damien had been caught in when they were younger. What were they doing down there?

"I know that area."

"Yeah, you and every other man in New York."

"What I don't understand is, why would Dammo take Natalia down there? I don't get it."

Sheldon shook his head, "I wouldn't know unless they both have a thing for strippers."

"Dammo yes but not Natalia."

Mac came through the door, "the suspect is in custody. Remember Horatio, I'll ask the questions, you can stand behind the glass."

Horatio looked towards Mac, "actually, there is something else I need to find out."

"I will send Danny with you."

"Mac, this something I have to find out myself."

"But still, if anything happens or you find anything that can help us Danny can include it in the investigation. If something comes up that can help with the investigation and you're on your own, we can't include it."

Reluctantly, Horatio agreed to let Danny go with him. As they left the building, Mac went to find Flack in custody to interview their suspect.

Flack stood at the interrogation room door waiting for Mac to arrive.

"Hey Mac, he's in there. How are we going to play this?"

"As far as he knows Damien is dead so we'll keep that up," Mac stared into the room at the suspect, "let's get started."

The two men walked into the room and sat opposite their suspect. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

At the hospital, Horatio walked through the corridor with Danny.

"So why are we here Horatio?"

"Because I've got to ask Natalia some questions and Mac wants you there in case there is something you can use in the investigation from her answers," Horatio walked past Damien's room and stopped. He looked through the window at his cousin. He looked closely at Damien's face and noticed his eyes flickering. He rushed into the room whilst calling to Danny to get the doctor.

Damien's eyes slowly opened. He winced in pain as he tried removing the oxygen mask. Horatio gently removed the mask for him.

"Let me do that, Dammo. You need to rest."

Damien's eyes slowly looked towards Horatio, "where am I?" His voice was quiet and raspy.

"You're in hospital. You and Natalia were attacked near Broadway."

Damien started to panic, "Natalia, is she…"

"She's fine. She's very shaken up but she's okay. Calleigh is with her."

Damien relaxed a bit more, much to the relief of his cousin. The door opened and the doctors came rushing in and ushered Horatio outside. Danny waited with him.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Nothing to do with the case. I think he's more concerned about Natalia."

The doctors came back out of the room and headed straight towards Horatio.

"How is he?"

"He seems to be doing okay. He's responsive and alert as to what's going on around him. He's still in a lot of pain and I have explained to him about his injuries and what treatments he may need."

"Can we go in and see him?"

"Yes you can but try not to ask too many questions, the stress of trying to remember what happened may not do his mental recovery any good at this particular stage of his recovery."

"Thank you for everything," Horatio was relieved that Damien was at least awake. He knew this would help Natalia's state of mind.

Horatio and Danny entered the room. Horatio sat by Damien's side, "Dammo, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, aching, I feel like a truck has run over my head," Damien tried to smile but it hurt him too much and flinched.

"With your injuries I'm not surprised," Danny stood a little closer.

"Horatio, who's that?"

"That is Danny Messer from the New York crime lab. He's on the team investigating your case," Horatio gestured towards Danny.

Damien closed his eyes, "did they hurt Natalia?"

"She has a few cuts and bruises from the attack and is concussed but she's fine."

Damien gulped, "did they… you know…"

"No they didn't Dammo, she has been processed and the sexual assault kit came back as negative for rape."

This news relieved Damien, "I should never have taken her down there."

"Dammo, why did you go down there?" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Damien smiled, "she wanted to see the club where we got caught in when we were younger. I told her that she really didn't want to see it, mainly because I was a bit embarrassed."

"You? Embarrassed?"

"Yes Horatio, I was a bit embarrassed," Damien knew exactly what Horatio's response would be, "she was so excited about being here and wanted to see where I grew up. I finally agreed that we'd go past the club on our way to Broadway. We were going to watch Phantom of the Opera at the Majestic Theatre."

Horatio was even more surprised, "looks like Natalia is introducing a bit of culture to you," he tried to cheer his cousin up.

Damien smiled slightly, "looks like it, I would never have thought that I would go and watch Phantom of the Opera."

Horatio smiled, "Dammo, I need to get serious now. Do you remember what happened?"

Damien thought for a moment, "we were walking on the sidewalk, just opposite the club. Natalia wanted to stop to take a picture to show everyone back in Miami. I noticed some men stood on the corner next to the club. A couple of them came over and asked if we wanted a picture of both of us together. Natalia gave one of the men the camera and gave him instructions. Next thing I knew, I had been hit across the back of my head with something hard and I hit the ground. I don't remember anything else until I saw you a few moments ago."

Horatio looked at Danny, "we need to talk to Natalia to see if she can fill in the gaps."

Damien moved his hand towards Horatio, "please don't blame Natalia."

"Why would I do that? She wasn't to know that this was going happen and neither did you. The only ones to blame are the ones who did this to you both. If they hadn't have done it to you, then they would have done it to the next person who came along. It's just with you two, the charges are more serious," Horatio tried to settle Damien's mind.

"Will you be seeing Natalia?"

"We are going to talk to her in a minute, now that I know you're okay."

"Just tell her that it wasn't her fault, I should have known better than to take her down there."

Horatio smiled, "I will do," he stood up and put his hand on Damien's hand, "you make sure that you get some rest."

"Thanks for everything Horatio. I'm sorry for being a pain in the butt."

Horatio smiled, "don't worry Dammo, that's what family is for."

Horatio and Danny went to Natalia's room to question her, hoping that she was in a better state than she was earlier. Although, with Damien waking up would hopefully bring her round. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chad Jones sat and looked at Flack and Mac sat opposite him.

"So why exactly am I here?"

Mac glared towards the suspect, "where were you around 8pm last night?"

"At home with the missus. Why?"

"Well, our evidence says otherwise. Hold out your arms and roll up your sleeves."

Chad did as Mac had told him. As he rolled up his sleeve, there were scratches all the way up his arms.

"Did the dog do them as well?" Flack quipped.

"Yeah, a dog did do them. Stupid b*tch scratched me."

"I take you are talking about the woman you attacked last night with her boyfriend," Mac was getting rather annoyed.

Chad grinned, "what woman? The only woman that I saw last night was the missus."

"You mean the one who tried to shoot you with the gun when we came round earlier?"

Chad nodded.

"Wow! I could really feel the love there," Flack quipped.

"That's not what our evidence says, Chad," the sarcasm in Mac's voice didn't go unnoticed by Chad.

"Yeah right, you ain't got anything on me."

Mac produced a piece of paper to Chad who looked at it.

"And I'm supposed to know what this is?"

"That is your DNA which we found underneath the female victims fingernails. And judging from those scratches, it looks like she took a fair bit of skin from you."

"Aren't I entitled to a lawyer or something? I ain't talking no more."

Flack stood up, "not before you show us the soles of your shoes."

Chad abruptly slammed his feet onto the table. Mac got out the picture of the shoe print that he'd found. It wasn't even the right size but Mac noticed something. He took a closer look at the treads of the shoes. It looked like dried blood.

"Remove them."

"What? Why?"

"Because I like them, take them off. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice," Mac's anger scared Chad a little.

"All right, all right, keep your pantyhose on," Chad bent down and took off his shoes and placed them in the evidence bag provided.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Flack walked over to Chad and grabbed him and stood him up, "I have just the cell for smart *sses like you. You can stay there until we get a lawyer appointed to you," with that, Flack led Chad out of the room as Mac took the shoes to the lab.

Mac found Lindsey and Sheldon still working on their evidence.

"I have another little present for you," Mac laid Chad's shoes on the table.

"Aww you shouldn't have," Lindsey teased, "whose are these?"

"Our prime suspect, Chad Jones. I think there may be blood underneath them. Did you get any surveillance footage from the strip club?"

Sheldon shook his head, "the strip club had theirs smashed up. They're in the process of having concealed cameras installed."

"Concealed cameras?"

"Yeah, they've had theirs smashed up four times in the last six months. They're allowed to have concealed cameras just as long as they put up a notice to let customers know. They've been told that they're not allowed concealed cameras in the public toilets."

"Isn't there any other cameras in the area that might have caught the attack?"

Sheldon shook his head, "I'm not too sure. It's pretty enclosed down there."

Mac thanked both of them and headed towards Adam in his lab. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

At the hospital, Horatio was sat on the end of Natalia's bed. Danny stood with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Calleigh was sat on the same chair she was when Horatio had left the hospital earlier. Natalia was very relieved to hear that Damien was awake.

"Can I see him, please?"

"Natalia, I need you fill in some blanks for me. Dammo has told me what he remembers, which isn't very much. What happened?"

Natalia's eyes filled up with tears and started to roll down her cheeks, "we were on our way to the Majestic Theatre and I begged for him to take me to that club just so I could see it. Eventually he gave in and we walked to the theatre via the club. I wanted to stop for a photo and Damien said we'd better do it quickly as he was very nervous about the gang stood on the corner. One of the guys approached us, Damien pulled me closer to protect me. The guy asked us if we'd like a picture together in front of the club. I gave the camera to him and told him which button to press. We stood with our backs to the club as the guy went to take a picture. Next thing we know, we were attacked from behind and Damien went down. I tried to pull the men off him but I was struck by something across my forehead. I don't know what happened next as I was knocked out. The next thing I remember was a paramedic over me shouting to someone and a lot of people crowded round us. I couldn't see Damien anywhere. I feared the worse," Natalia's face was wet from the tears she had unintentionally let out, "it was my fault. I should never have begged him to go there. I should have listened to Damien."

Horatio looked at Natalia sympathetically, "you didn't know this was going to happen, it's not your fault, Dammo doesn't blame you at all and no-one else will either."

"Then why do I feel responsible?" Natalia blurted out then cried uncontrollably.

Horatio looked towards Danny and gestured him to go outside.

"Danny, can't you get any witnesses to confirm this?"

"No-one will come forward to witnessing anything, they're all too scared. This isn't the New York you grew up in Lieutenant, it's evolved and so have the gangsters."

Horatio paced the corridor running his hands through his hair in despair.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but you of all people should know how these things work. No-one ever sees or hears anything."

Danny was interrupted by his phone ringing, "excuse me one minute," he walked away slightly from where Horatio was stood.

Horatio tried to figure out in his head what to do. He felt lost and didn't like the fact that he wasn't in control of this investigation. He wanted answers but couldn't find them, this frustrated him greatly. He was interrupted in his thoughts by Danny.

"Lieutenant, Mac may have something to run on but he wants you to stay away."

Horatio breathed a heavy sigh, "why doesn't that surprise me?"

"So you're going to stay here then? I'll keep you informed of what we find out."

"Make sure you do."

Danny walked towards the elevators and left for the lab. Horatio paced the corridor for a short while before leaving the building.

Mac was in Adam's AV lab with his team around him when Danny arrived.

"Hey Mac, what you got for us to run on?"

Adam brought up on the screen a virtual map of the strip club and the surrounding area.

"Myself and Adam have been trying to figure out if there are any other security cameras in the area that may have caught the attack, seeing as no-one will talk. There are no security cameras in close proximity to the strip club but there are some businesses that may have cameras pointed in the same direction as the crime scene," Mac pointed to a building opposite to the crime scene, "this liquor store may have cameras, Stella and Danny, can you two pay them a visit?" Stella and Danny nodded, "next door we have a grocery store, Lindsey and Sheldon, can you go there?" Lindsey and Sheldon nodded, "I will go with Flack to the strip club to see if we can find anyone who will talk, employees or customers. Maybe we can find the rest of this gang and a shoe that matches our print from Damien's clothes."

Everyone left to go to their designated destinations. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mac and Flack arrived at the strip club, flashed their badges to get in the doors. As they entered, there were half naked women wrapping themselves around the poles on stage. One of the blonde haired girls, wearing a sequined string bikini approached Flack and put one arm round his waist and the other on his chest.

"Well hello Don, do you want your usual?" she seductively asked.

"Erm not today, Prissy, I'm on the clock," Flack showed her his badge attached to his waistband.

"Aww that's ashame, I've missed you," Prissy walked away slowly, making sure Flack saw her bum wiggling slowly side to side as she walked.

Mac smiled, "a friend of yours Don?"

Flack composed himself with an embarrassed smile, "yeah, you could say that."

Mac laughed as they approached the bar. The barmaid smiled at them both.

"What can I get for you boys?"

Mac showed his badge to the barmaid, "whoever is in charge."

The barmaid went over to the phone in the corner and lifted the receiver and spoke for a few moments. When she'd hung up, she went back to the bar, "Mr Gresham will be with you shortly. In the meantime, did you want anything to drink? Mr Gresham said it's on him."

"No thanks, we just want to talk to Mr Gresham," Mac declined on Flacks behalf.

Horatio sat on the wall outside the hospital, he had his head in his hands. He felt a pair of hands on his back and gently and soothingly rubbing up to his shoulders. As they dropped down to the front of his chest, Horatio turned his head to be greeted with a kiss from Calleigh.

"Hey sweetheart, how is Natalia?"

Calleigh climbed over the short wall and sat next to her husband and clasped her hand is his, "she's sleeping right now. She keeps blaming herself for what happened," Calleigh placed her other hand on Horatio's knee, "how are you doing?"

Horatio looked at Calleigh, "I'm alright, considering."

Calleigh gave him that look that Alexx gave him when she didn't believe what he'd just said, "don't look at me like that."

Calleigh turned so she had one leg on either side of the wall, "Horatio, how long have we known each other?"

"Too long," Horatio teased.

Calleigh responded with a playful nudge to his waist, "excuse me, just you behave yourself Mr Caine. What I'm trying to say is, I know when there's something bothering you."

Horatio wasn't used to sharing his emotions with anyone, not even his wife, "I don't know Cal, everything is getting on top of me I guess. There has been a lot to deal with."

Calleigh moved in closer and wrapped her arms round Horatio, "sharing the load will make things lighter for you."

Horatio smiled, "I know but I don't want to put anything else on you."

"Please don't carry this on your own, it's not good for you," Calleigh tried to coax out of him what was bothering him, "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on."

Horatio knew he'd never get away with not saying anything, he was sure that Calleigh was getting helpful hints from Alexx on how to get him to talk, "there is something that doesn't seem quite right, as though Mac and Danny are holding something back from me. I can't quite figure it out."

"They may not be telling you everything until they know exactly what they're dealing with themselves."

"It's not that. I get the feeling that they know something about the attackers."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was talking to Danny outside Natalia's room, he told me that New York has evolved and so have its gangsters. Makes me think that they suspect the attack was gang related."

"But Dammo and Natalia don't have any gang connections in New York, how would they come to that conclusion?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I want to know," Horatio put his arm round Calleigh and held her for a few moments, "it's getting cold now, shall we go inside?"

Calleigh nodded as Horatio helped her off the wall. With their arms wrapped round each other, they went back to Natalia's room. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In the strip club, Mac and Flack stood by the bar waiting.

"Detectives?" came a deep husky voice.  
The two men turned round to see a tall muscular man wearing smart black pants and a white shirt with a few buttons undone.

"I'm TJ Gresham. I hear you both want to talk to me?"

Mac nodded, "yes we do. Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Follow me to my office, we won't be disturbed there."

Gresham led Mac and Flack upstairs to his office. When they arrived, Gresham gestured towards two chairs at the desk, "please, take a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"We've already been offered thanks. We have come to ask you a few questions about the attack outside your club last night," Mac got straight to the point.

Gresham shook his head, "I was up here sorting out the pay checks when I got a call from downstairs to say that there was trouble outside. I came out of my office, locked it then went straight downstairs to see what was going on outside. I saw a young man that had obviously been beaten up and a young girl laid unconscious on the ground."

"Surely with the beef you have on the door, they should have interfered," Flack questioned.

"My doormen don't start until 9pm. The attack happened before they started."

Flack looked at his watch, it was nearly 8pm, "well, they're out there now. Either my watch is slow or you're running ahead of yourself."

Gresham looked at Flack, "after last night's incident, I'm not taking anymore chances."

"I hear you've had problems with your security cameras," Mac probed.

"Yeah, bloody hooligans keep smashing them up. I'm getting some concealed cameras installed. It's all above board, I'm not invading anyone's privacy. I checked the rules and regulations on that."

Mac stood up and Flack followed, "that's all for now. Is there any chance you have a list of your employees that were working last night at the time of the attack?"

Gresham went over to his cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper, "make sure I get this back. It's the signing in sheet. The staff sign in when they start and out when they finish, I need it to do their pay checks."

Mac accepted the piece of paper, "I will do. Thanks for your time Mr Gresham, if I need anything else I know where to find you."

"Yeah, here. I'm always here, I don't trust anyone else to run this joint so I do everything myself."

As they left the office, Mac was reading the list of names on the paper. He noticed one name that Flack knew. He showed it to him, "you know her, so go and see if you can get anything from her."

Flack approached Prissy, who was on stage wrapped around a pole. Flack gestured for her to come to him. Prissy smiled.

"You changed your mind then, Detective?"

"No, I need to ask you some questions about last night."

Meanwhile, Mac was at the bar talking to the barmaid, "you were working last night weren't you," he looked at her name badge, "Kelsey?"

"Yeah, I dialled 911 when it all started. I was just walking through the door to start work and I saw it start. I got out my mobile and dialled 911."

"What did you do next?"

"I came straight in here, behind the bar and rang upstairs to Mr Gresham in his office. He doesn't like unexpected visitors to his office so we always call him from behind the bar."

"What did he do?"

"He flew down the stairs and ran outside. I didn't see him again until the ambulances left. He was covered in blood. He told me that he'd tried to help the man that lay in a pool of blood on the floor."

"He failed to tell me that one."

"He won't do. He doesn't like the attention, he's a very private man. I've never even seen him leave work. I'm sure he lives here."

"Just one more question, what exactly did you see out there?" 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kelsey hesitated a bit, "I saw the couple about to pose for a photo when they were attacked. They never saw it coming. I was a bit further up the sidewalk, so I saw from a distant what was happening. I ran straight to here, I was sure one of them saw me running in."

"Why do you say that?"

Kelsey thought for a few moments as she tried to think about how to answer the question, "because… because the guy who saw me is an ex boyfriend of mine."

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you, he'll know I grassed him up and come after me and do to me what he did to that man."

Mac could sense that Kelsey was afraid of this man, "has he hurt you before?"

Kelsey's eyes started to fill up as she nodded, "that's why I left him. Two years of pure hell. I ended up in hospital one day with broken nose and fractured skull. My mom had enough and took me to live with her. Last night was the first time I'd seen him since that day. That was just over a year ago."

Mac stood and listened. He absorbed the information so he could do a background check later on at the lab, "thanks Kelsey. I'll be in touch if I need anything else," Mac took out his wallet and took out a card to hand to Kelsey, "here's my card in case you change your mind."

Kelsey nodded and turned to go towards the back of the bar and grabbed a napkin to dry her eyes. Mac turned round to see Flack stood near him, "did Prissy have anything to say?"

"Yeah, there is another strip club round the corner called Class. It seems that the boss over there and Gresham do not see eye to eye. Class has only been up and running for about seven months, Gresham wasn't too pleased with the competition. Prissy thinks that the vandalism was caused by thugs from Class."

"Let's see if he knows anything about last night's incident. News does travel fast around these parts."

Mac and Flack left for Class.

When they arrived, Mac and Flack were surprised to see that the club was pretty quiet considering they had just left Lace which was booming with customers.

After asking the security on the door who was in charge, they were lead towards a secluded VIP section towards the back of the club. When they entered, they saw three men and half a dozen of half naked women sat on the large couches, giggling and having a good time. One of the men looked up and noticed the two men with badges watching them.

"Can we help you?" came a voice from one of the men.

Flack cleared his throat, "we were told we could find the manager in here. Which one of you is it?"

Two of the men looked towards the other man who was sat with two women on his lap. Mac approached him.

"Sir, are you in charge of this club?"

The man stood up and approached Mac, "yeah I am, why do you ask?"

"Can we talk with you alone?"

The manager signalled for everyone to leave the VIP section.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you know anything about the attack outside Lace last night?" Mac questioned.

"Yeah, I heard about it. One of my boys told me about it, he saw the whole thing. Two cops wasn't it?"

Mac curiously looked at the man, "and how would you know that when we haven't released any details of the attack?"

The man shifted slightly, "I'm well connected. I like to know what's going on in the vicinity."

"I bet you do. So what do they call you?" Flack inquired.

"Ron."

"Just Ron? What no last name?"

"Look detective, I know my rights and I don't have to tell you squat. So if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to," Ron was getting rather impatient.

"Well, Ron, if we do find that you were involved in any of this, we will be needing that surname," Flack quipped.

Ron just grinned. Mac led Flack out of the club.

"What do you think Mac?"

"He knows more than he's letting on. I think we need to do some digging when we get back. I want to know all about this 'Ron' and his connections."

They both left for the lab to meet up with the others. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Calleigh and Horatio took Natalia to see Damien. As she looked through the window, she didn't like what she saw. She put her hand over her mouth and started to cry again.

"Can I go in?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio who put a hand on Natalia's shoulder, "just for a while, the doctor says he needs rest."

Natalia acknowledged what Horatio had said and gingerly opened the door. As the door opened, Damien opened his eyes and saw Natalia walking in. He gave her a slight smile.

"Natalia, are you okay?"

Natalia sat next to Damien as Horatio and Calleigh stood at the end of the bed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Damien reached for Natalia's hand, "you've got nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything."

"I should have listened to you. You wouldn't be here if I had."

"Nat, I don't want you to blame yourself. If it wasn't us, it would have been the next person. They were going to do this to someone anyway."

This didn't make it easier for Natalia, she still couldn't help feeling responsible in some way. Damien looked at Horatio.

"Did they say when I'd get out of this god forsaken place?"

"No they didn't. They need to do some more x-rays on your left wrist and foot. It's too swollen to do anything. We will see how it goes tomorrow."

Damien wasn't used to being restricted to a hospital bed, he wanted out, "looks like I'm being held against my will then."

Horatio smiled, "I know you don't like it but you have got to take it easy for the next few weeks. Ever heard of 'you've got to learn to walk before you run'?"

"Horatio's right Damien, you need to take it easy," Natalia agreed with Horatio.

Damien looked at Calleigh, "Cal?"

"Hey, don't you be bringing me into this. But for the record, they are right."

Damien's face dropped, "out-numbered again."

Natalia smiled. Damien noticed, "that's better. I love to see that smile."

Natalia stroked his hair, "I know."

Horatio's phone rang, everyone looked towards him, "excuse me," he left the room to answer it.

"Lieutenant Caine."

"Horatio, it's Mac. We may have something from the surveillance footage we got from the liquor and grocery stores opposite."

"Really?"

"We've also run background checks on a couple of people and I think you need to come have a look."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Horatio hung up and went into the room, "Mac may have some leads. He's asked me to come in."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Calleigh asked.

"That's up to you sweetheart."

Calleigh looked at Natalia, "are you going to be okay now?"

Natalia nodded, "I'll be fine. I know where my room is in case I need it. But I think I'll stay with Damien for a while."

"Just as long as you're sure."

"Cal, we'll be fine."

Horatio and Calleigh left Damien and Natalia to each other as they left the hospital for the lab. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In the lab, Mac and Adam were trying to get clear close up of one of the suspects from the surveillance footage. Horatio and Calleigh walked in.

"So what do you have for me Mac?"

"This is the footage from the grocery store. We have a profile view of one of the suspects which we're trying to clean up."

"What about these background checks you told me about?"

"I gave Flack a list of names including the barmaid from Lace, Kelsey Sim. She told me that her abusive ex was there and saw her walking past. So we looked at the footage and this is what we got," Mac pointed toward Kelsey walking past, "there she is. We suspect that this is the guy who looked towards her," he pointed to the man that they were trying to get a clear picture of, "the one with a prison tattoo on his right arm just there," showing Horatio the tattooed man in question, "Adam is just going to run the profile through the system now."

As they were talking, Adam had the computer working on the profile.

"Anything else?"

"Actually Horatio, there is. There is another new club round the corner called Class. The manager wouldn't give us his full name so we did a little bit of digging. It turns out that you both have had him in on more than one occasion back in Miami."

Horatio and Calleigh were intrigued, "really? Who is it?" Calleigh was curious.

"Ron Saris."

Horatio's eyes widened, "yes we know Ron very well."

Calleigh looked confused, "do you think Ron had something to do with the attack?"

"When we questioned him, he seemed to be holding back on something, besides his last name."

"If he has a record, he wouldn't be able to own such an establishment. Someone would have to be his partner so he can get a licence," Calleigh's brain was going into CSI mode.

"That's what I thought. So I looked a bit deeper and he does have a business partner. She goes by the name of Julia Winston."

Horatio shifted a little and tilted his head slightly, "I know Julia very well."

"I didn't realise she was still in contact with him."

"Neither did I Calleigh, neither did I."

"Can someone explain what the connection is please?"

"Well Mac, Julia is the mother of my son. Ron was married to Julia. She swore that she didn't know of his whereabouts."

"Seems to me that she knows more than she was letting on," Mac was even more intrigued by this connection.

"Wait a minute," Calleigh interrupted, "I've just realised something. I was at Julia's last week when I picked up Kyle. He let me in the house and I waited in the hall for him to go finish getting himself ready. I was stood right next to Julia's office when I overheard her on the phone. She was saying something about a new business venture in New York with an ex of hers. I thought nothing of it at the time but now I realise that this ex of hers must have been Ron."

"Horatio, this could be some sort of revenge against you, you need to be careful," Mac's warning worried Horatio.

"I've just had a thought about the attack," Adam interrupted, "what if the attack was supposed to be aimed at Horatio?"

"How did you figure that one Adam?" Mac tried to think about the logic behind Adam's theory.

"Both Damien and Horatio have the same coloured hair and are about the same height and build. Not to mention the fact that both of their last names are Caine. Saris may have spies all over New York and thought that Damien was Horatio. When word got back to Saris, he thought he'd take matters into his own hands. It's just a thought."

"You might have something there Adam," Mac was impressed, "do you think this is possible Horatio?"

Horatio nodded, "yes I do. He's a dangerous man and I have been waiting for him surface in Miami."

"That could explain why he knew that Damien was a cop. He thought it was you."

Adam looked at the computer screen, "we have a hit on the profile. It's a Colin Sellars. Get this, he works at Class as a security guard. He has previous for domestic violence."

"That will be Kelsey's ex boyfriend," confirmed Mac, "I'll get Flack to bring in Ron and Colin."

"I'll contact Julia," Horatio got out his mobile from his pocket and dialled a number. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Back in Miami, Julia was in her kitchen pouring herself a drink when her phone rang.

"Who is that? I'm not expecting any calls," she walked towards the phone on the kitchen wall and answered it, "hello."

"Julia, when were you going to tell me about Ron?"

"Horatio, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Julia," Horatio's tone of voice scared Julia a little, "don't lie to me. I know about your business venture with him now tell me the truth. How did this come about?"

"Look Horatio, my business plans have nothing to do with you…"

Horatio furiously interrupted her, "it does when Ron has Dammo put in hospital. I want to know everything."

"Oh god, I didn't know. Is he okay?"

"That is none of your concern right now. I want answers and I want them now," the anger that went through him was almost uncontrollable. He was just glad that he wasn't in the same room as her.

"Well, Ron approached me asking to be a silent partner in a strip club business. At first I said no as it's not the sort of business that I want to be involved in. He persisted and eventually I gave in. He told me that he needed me to apply for the licence as he couldn't. I agreed and sorted it out for him."

"And you never thought to contact me? You know the department has been trying to find him."

"I know Horatio but he has changed. He went to New York to start a new life away from you. I helped him, he is my husband after all."

Horatio was stunned, "I thought you contacted his attorney to file for a divorce?"

"I'm sorry Horatio, I couldn't do it. When his attorney said that he was starting a new life somewhere else, he wouldn't tell me where. I didn't know he was in New York until he contacted me about the club."

"Julia, I trusted you. I will be having a talk with you when I get back to Miami. Does Kyle know about all of this?"

"He thinks I have divorced Ron as well. He doesn't know about the strip club."

"So not only have you lied to me after promising me 'no more lies' but you lied to Kyle as well."

"Horatio, I'm so sorry. I didn't know this was all going to happen."

"Just do one thing for me Julia."

"Anything, you name it."

"Don't talk to Ron until I tell you its safe. He may think Dammo was me and thinks that I'm dead. For now, that's what we want him to think."

"We?"

"I can't tell you anymore. Just try and do this one simple thing for me, that's all I ask right now. We will talk when I return."

Horatio hung up leaving Julia shocked and worried.

"What did she have to say for herself?"

Horatio looked up to come face to face with Calleigh and Mac, "well, Julia is certainly full of surprises." Horatio explained the conversation to them, leaving Calleigh lost for words.

"So she has no real explanation for her actions?" Calleigh finally managed.

"No, but I will deal with her another time. Right now, Saris is our top priority."

"I'll go call Flack to get uniform to pick up Sellars and Saris," Mac took out his phone to call his colleague. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Flack entered Class accompanied by uniformed officers and approached the bar to talk to the barman, "where's Ron?"

The barman gestured towards the VIP section that he'd visited before. Flack then led the officers towards the area and had it surrounded.

"Ron Saris and Colin Sellars, now why doesn't it surprise me that you're both here. Discussing last nights attacks? Well, you can talk to me about it at the station."

The officers led Ron and Colin to the police cruisers outside. Flack had a look around the VIP section and noticed the curtain at the window moving slightly. He drew his gun and approached the window. When he was close enough, he pulled back the curtain to find another familiar face.

Ron was sat in the interrogation room waiting to be seen. Horatio was stood behind the one way glass mirror watching him. Calleigh stood next to him, she knew she could make sure he stayed out of the interrogation room until the right moment.

Flack entered the room with Mac.

"Hey Ron, you remember us?" the sarcasm in Flack's voice caught Ron's attention.

"How can I forget, you had me arrested in front of the whole of my staff."

"Yeah, well, you have more problems than that to worry about, like why did you have Colin and Chad kill a cop outside Lace just over twenty four hours ago?"

Ron grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. They told us all about it when we interviewed them. They're going down and you're going with them."

"You can't prove that."

Mac finally spoke up, "when we interviewed your employees and produced our evidence against them…"

"What evidence?"

"How about the statement Prissy gave me after you were arrested for starters? I found her hiding behind the curtain in the VIP section. She was working off a debt for you by spying on 'Lace' for you," Flack explained to him.

Then Mac produced photos from a file, "this security footage of Colin attacking the male victim and Chad attacking the female victim. Chad's skin was under her nails and Colin's shoe print was found on the male victim's shirt. They also confessed to the attacks and to reduce their jail time, they both confessed that they were ordered specifically to watch them both and to take them out, by you."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you thought that man was me," came a voice from behind Ron.

Ron's face went a certain shade of white when he recognised the voice. Horatio approached the table, "you thought that male victim was me so you ordered a hit on him didn't you?"

"Horatio Caine is back from the dead yet again," Ron finally managed to talk.

"So you admit that it was me that you wanted hit and left for dead?"

Ron realised what he'd just said, "yeah well, I found out that there was a Caine in New York that fitted your description and he was a cop. I figured it would be you."

"It wasn't me but you did take out my family so I will be taking this very personally. Oh and by the way, both him and his girlfriend will live to testify against you."

Ron's jaw dropped, "but I thought he was…"

"Dead? Well, we told a little lie to get you to confess," Flack stood up and headed towards Ron on the other side of the table, "your men obviously didn't do the job properly."

Flack roughly stood Ron up to be faced with Horatio, "I told you I would get you, I always keep my promises."

"Yeah, well I have news for you. Julia knows about me as she is my business partner at Class," Ron smirked.

Horatio tilted his head slightly and grinned, "Ron, that is old news to me as is your marriage. I've already spoken to Julia. She's none of your concern anymore."

Ron's face dropped as he had hoped to get one over on Horatio. Flack opened the door and took Ron out of the room where Calleigh was stood. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Ah Calleigh Duquesne or should I say Calleigh Caine. Nice to see you again."

"Shame the feeling isn't mutual," Calleigh sniped back.

Ron was taken away to be booked in by Flack. Mac walked out of the room to accompany Flack. Calleigh walked into the room and approached Horatio.

"I'm so proud of you," Calleigh put her arm around Horatio's waist and hugged him. Horatio returned the hug and kissed her on her head.

"Why?"

"Because you kept calm in front of him. I would never have been able to do that, I was ready to go in there and give him a piece of my mind. And if I had my gun with me then he would have had a piece of that as well."

Horatio smiled as he held Calleigh close, "I'm sure you would have," he looked at Calleigh and smiled, "let's go back to the hospital to tell Dammo and Natalia."

"How do you think they'll react when you tell them that you were the intended target?"

"I don't know, Cal, I don't know."

When Horatio and Calleigh arrived back at the hospital, Natalia was sat outside on the wall. Calleigh sat next to her with Horatio stood close by.

"Is everything okay Natalia?"

"Yeah, I just wanted some air. It was getting really stuffy in there. I still feel really bad though because of all of this. I can't shake off the guilt. Damien keeps telling me to stop feeling so bad about it but I can't help it."

Calleigh looked towards Horatio who sat on the other side of Natalia, "do you remember Ron Saris?"

Natalia nodded, "how can I forget?"

"He was responsible for the attack."

Natalia looked at Horatio blankly, "what? Why? Damien never had any connections with him except through…" Natalia paused, "he was trying to get to you through us."

Horatio ducked his head slightly, "actually, I was the intended target. Saris thought Dammo was me."

"So it wasn't random, we were targeted because of you?" Natalia was trying to get this straight in her head.

"Natalia, I am so sorry about this. No-one except Julia knew where he was," Horatio could see that Natalia was getting annoyed.

"Julia! What has she got to do with all of this?"

Calleigh put her arm round Natalia, "Julia knew that Ron was here in New York because she went into business with him and she is still married to him, which is why she didn't turn him in back in Miami."

"Let me get this straight, if Julia had turned him in in the first place, none of this would have happened?"

Calleigh nodded slightly, "quite possibly. Horatio has already spoken to her and will be talking some more to her when we go back to Miami."

"I'll go talk to her, I'll give her something to chew on," Natalia's voice was full of anger, this worried Calleigh and Horatio.

"Natalia, I will talk to her. Please don't cause trouble for yourself, I can only protect you so much but if you do something to Julia, I can't help you. Do you understand?"

Natalia nodded, then smiled, "you know what Horatio? You've called me by first name for the last couple of days or so for the first time."

Horatio smiled at Natalia, "well Miss Boa Vista, I can't let my standards slip can I now?"

Natalia giggled slightly.

Calleigh smiled, "I think we should go tell Dammo. I'm sure he'll want to know."

Natalia nodded and all three of them walked into the hospital to tell Damien the news. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

In Damien's room, Horatio had told Damien everything.

"Well us Caines do know how to attract trouble," was the first thing he said.

"And looking like me doesn't help you much does it?" Horatio laughed.

"I think I might dye my hair, maybe next time, I won't end up in hospital."

"Who said there'll be a next time? I'm not planning on coming back here," Natalia replied.

There was a knock on the door, Horatio opened it to be greeted by the doctor.

"Lieutenant, I was hoping you'd be here. We took some x-rays this morning of Damien's wrist and foot. Three of his metatarsals have been broken and his wrist has a hairline fracture. I will organise for his wrist and foot to be strapped up. Damien, you need to rest and keep that foot elevated. The bones in your foot won't heal if you're walking on it. You won't be able to use crutches either because of your wrist. So I'll be sending you home in a wheelchair."

Damien pulled a face but it hurt too much to hold it for too long, "I don't like the idea of being pushed around."

"Just like when we were younger," Horatio grinned, "you were a push over then."

"Don't even go there. You and Ray pushed me around too many times to count."

Horatio could feel himself going slightly red, "anyway, doctor, when can Dammo leave? I think that's what he really wants to do right now."

The doctor walked over to Damien, "I just want to check you over then I will have a better idea of when I can discharge you."

He checked the response in his eyes by shining a light past his eyes, then checked his head wound and changed the dressing. He lifted Damien's top up to check his ribs and shoulder. Damien flinched as the doctor checked the movement in his shoulder.

"The swelling on his face is going down slightly but the bruising hasn't set in yet so you may still end up with a black eye. I have no immediate worries but I would like to keep you in a little longer, just to make sure."

Damien was disappointed, "how much longer?"

"A couple more days at least. I just want to make sure that your facial injuries don't cause anymore problems. I will keep checking in on you just to make sure everything is okay. But one thing that does concern me, I can't let you go home to be on your own. You need total rest to recover from such injuries."

Horatio looked at Calleigh, she knew exactly what he was thinking, "he can stay with me and Horatio in Miami. We can set up the lounge for him as it's the only room downstairs that's separate."

"That's fine by me. I will contact your local hospital to set up appointments for Damien's check ups. Is there any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"If you do think of anything, just let me know," with that, the doctor left.

Calleigh shook her head in despair, Horatio looked at her blankly.

"What's up sweetheart?"

"I'm beginning to wander what I've let myself in for living with the both of you for a few weeks. I'll end up pulling my hair by the end of it."

Horatio laughed and pulled Calleigh closer to him, "thank you Calleigh. And don't worry, we'll behave ourselves. I wouldn't want my wife to go bald on our account."

"You'd better keep to your word, I have witnesses."

"Of course I will, and so will Dammo, won't you?"

"Yeah sure, I'll behave," Damien grinned.

Another knock came at the door and it was opened slightly. Mac, Stella and Danny came in.

"We're not intruding are we?"

"No you're not Mac, you're all more than welcome to come in," Horatio welcomed the visitors, "besides, I don't think Dammo minds some different faces here."

Damien quickly agreed.

"I have to admit, both Damien and Natalia are looking better than when I first saw them," Stella cheerfully stated.

"Thanks," Natalia took it as a compliment.

"So why Lace?" Danny was curious.

Damien's face lit up, "now there's a story. Shall I tell them or do you want to do the honours Horatio?"

"I'll let you tell them, you'd tell it better than me," Horatio could feel himself getting rather embarrassed, again, just like during the best man speech on his wedding day.

**an extract from 'For Better For Worse',** just for those who may need reminding! this is what Family Values is basically based around! can you blame Natalia for wanting to go see the club? LOL!

The Best Man's Speech

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please," Damien took out some paper from his jacket pocket, "I'll keep this short so we can get back to drinking and having a good time. First of all, I'll have to introduce myself as I am sure Horatio hasn't told anyone anything about me. I'm Horatio's cousin, Damien or Dammo to everyone who knows me. We grew up together despite there being a three year age gap. He's the older one in case you haven't noticed, only joking cuz. I was speaking to Kyle earlier and he informed me that he doesn't know anything about his dad growing up, well Kyle, you're in for a treat."  
Kyle was looking forward to this while Horatio was dreading what Damien had in store.  
"We both grew up in New York and lived a few blocks away from each other. When I was about four and Horatio was about seven, he used to take me on bike rides all of the time, just around the blocks near our homes. One day, he told me that we were going to Central Park. I was excited as I hadn't been further that the parking lots between my house and his on my own. He told me that it was okay with our parents. He said that he knew the way and that he was meeting some of his mates along the way. After we met his mates, we carried on riding our bikes and we got lost. We ended up on behind Broadway, on 7th Avenue at 48th Street. Now as every New Yorker knows, there is a different kind of 'sight-seeing' attraction down there."

Horatio started to go a bit red and shifted around in his seat nervously. He knew what was coming up and he knew that he was going to be embarrassed.

"A new club had just opened called Lace Gentlemen's Club. One of his mates noticed the word 'Gentlemen' and suggested that we go in there to see if these 'Gentlemen' could help us."

Everyone had a feeling as to where this was heading and were looking at a rather embarrassed Horatio.

"As we entered the club, our eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. There were half naked women all over the place. The bar maid, who was, as I remember, half dressed, came over to us. She told us that we shouldn't be in here as we were too young. Another of his mates managed to blurt out that we were lost and needed help. Through all of this time, Horatio had his eyes somewhere that they shouldn't have been. The manager took us into his office and rang our parents to come pick us up. They were all horrified to be seen coming to a strip joint to pick up their seven and four year old sons. My parents were mortified when they got a phone call from my kindergarden teacher the next day to inform them that I was bragging about what I'd seen the day before. They had to come and take me home that day. But it was only a few months ago, after I had bumped into one of his old school mates, that I found out that we were never planning to go to Central Park, Horatio had said that to try and get me to go with them and that they were never actually lost and that they knew exactly where they were going. To this day, I still blame Horatio for my interest in the strip clubs. So thanks cuz!"

Everyone was in fits of laughter. Neither of them could imagine Horatio in a strip club now, let alone when he was younger.

"Anyway, joking and embarrassment aside, I'd like to raise a glass to congratulate Horatio and Calleigh. To Mr and Mrs Caine," Damien raised his glass and everyone followed suit, "to Mr and Mrs Caine," everyone chorused.

Damien sat down, Horatio leaned over to him, "no-one will ever let me live that down now, especially if we have a crime scene in a strip club."  
Damien grinned, "you've got to admit, that was funny. Not that our parents thought so."  
Horatio smiled at remembering that day, "they weren't impressed were they?"  
"Nope," Damien took a gulp from his glass of champagne and carried on talking to Natalia who was sat on the other side of him.  
"You started a bit young, didn't you?" Calleigh thought that she'd be the first to tease him. It was her right after all, especially now that she was now Mrs Horatio Caine.  
"Well, boys will be boys," Horatio smiled as he planted a kiss on his wife's lips. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Three days later, Calleigh was at home sorting out the lounge ready for Damien's arrival. It was decided that Natalia stayed with Damien whilst Horatio flew out to Chicago to Damien's apartment to pack some personal affects for his cousin. Damien had given him a list of things that he'd either wanted or needed. Horatio had taken his things to Miami and was now on his way to pick up Damien and Natalia from the airport.

At the Caine house, Donna and Daisy Jo were getting all excited about seeing Uncle Dammo again. Calleigh explained that Uncle Dammo was very poorly and he will look different to what he normally does.

"Why will he look different mommy?" Donna asked inquisitively, as always.

Calleigh had to explain to them so not to scare them with the details, "well, someone hurt him really bad. He has a broken arm and foot…"

"Just like Jack at school when he fell out of his tree in his garden and broke his arm?" Daisy Jo interrupted.

Calleigh smiled, "a bit like that, yeah. Daddy and Aunt Natalia will be bringing him here to stay for a while until he gets better."

"When he looks better?" Donna innocently asked.

"Yes, when he looks a lot better," Calleigh couldn't help but laugh at Donna's direct approach, "but he won't be able to run around with you like he normally does, okay?"

Both girls nodded and ran into the dining room to play with their toys while they waited for Uncle Dammo to arrive. Calleigh went into the lounge to make sure that everything was just right. She had called the McBreadles in London to ask for advice on how to prepare the house for Damien's arrival. Luckily there was a bathroom downstairs which had been installed whilst she was pregnant with the twins. Horatio thought it would be easier to have one downstairs for when the girls were potty training. He was right of course, it also helped when Calleigh was in the later stages of her pregnancy. She was just about to go into the kitchen to make a start on dinner when she heard the door opening. The girls beat Calleigh to the door.

Natalia walked in first with Damien's bag and was greeted by two excitable girls.

"Well hello Gorgeous and Beautiful," Natalia bent down to give Donna and Daisy Jo a hug.

"Aww shucks, you say the sweetest things about me and Horatio," Damien teased as Horatio pushed him in his wheelchair through the door.

Donna looked at Damien's face and turned to Calleigh, "mommy, Uncle Dammo's face IS different. He'll look better soon, won't he?"

Damien was surprised by this statement, "and what exactly has mommy been telling you about my beautiful face?"

Donna giggled, "it's not beautiful now, silly, but it will better soon. Mommy told us that your face was different because someone hurt you."

"And mommy is right, but I'll be better soon," Damien smiled at the red headed, blue eyed girl.

Daisy Jo stood behind Natalia, not looking at Damien.

"Daisy Jo, aren't you going to say hello to Uncle Dammo?" Natalia stepped to the side as Daisy Jo shook her head and ran over to Calleigh.

"I think she's a little scared," Calleigh picked up her daughter who hid her face in her mother chest.

"Don't worry about it, Cal, she'll come round," Damien assured Calleigh.

"Right, let's get you settled in Dammo," Horatio pushed the chair into the lounge to help him change. Natalia followed in case Horatio needed a hand.

"Can I go in there as well mommy?" Donna looked up at Calleigh.

"Only if daddy and Uncle Dammo say you can."

"Yay! You know mommy, I'm going to be a nurse when I'm all growed up."

"You'll have to ask Uncle Dammo if you can practice on him," Calleigh knew that this would be fun to watch.

Excitedly, Donna ran into the lounge, "mommy said I could practice being a nurse on Uncle Dammo."

Calleigh shook her head then turned her attention to Daisy Jo, "right, shall we get dinner sorted while they're in there?"

Daisy Jo nodded with a smile, "will Uncle Dammo get better?"

"Of course he will darling, especially with your sister looking after him. Right, let's go into the kitchen."

Calleigh placed Daisy Jo on the floor, held her hand and went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

In Damien's room, Donna started to fuss around Damien as Horatio helped him to change into a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. Natalia set about putting Damien's things away to help him settle in.

"Uncle Dammo?"

Damien looked at the red headed youngster, "yes?"

"Did it hurt when those naughty people changed your face?"

Horatio looked at his daughter sternly, "Donna, don't be rude."

Damien tried to smile slightly, "don't worry about it Horatio, she's fine," he turned his attention back to Donna, "it did hurt but daddy and his friends in New York made sure that the men that did this to me got into trouble for it."

"Will they go to prison? That's where all of the bad people go. Mommy and daddy told me that."

Damien had to admire Donna for her direct approach, "they will and daddy will make sure they stay there for a long time."

Natalia knelt next to Donna, "shall we go help mommy and Daisy Jo with dinner?"

Donna frowned, "but I want to stay here and look after Uncle Dammo."

Natalia smiled, "I'm sure daddy can look after Uncle Dammo for a short while."

"But daddy doesn't know how to, he's a police officer not a nurse."

Horatio's eyebrows lifted, "excuse me young lady, I'm sure I can look after Uncle Dammo for a few moments."

"Do as your daddy says Donna, we will come through in a few moments."

Donna put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, "you sure Uncle Dammo?"

"Yes, now go with Aunt Natalia."

Natalia held on to Donna's hand and led her through to the kitchen.

"She's just like you Horatio when you were younger and she's even picked up a few habits of yours now that you are older," Damien teased.

"I know, Cal has already noticed little things that, Donna in particular, has picked up off me. She thinks it's really cute."

"I'm not just talking about her mannerisms but also her stubbornness. She's a proper daddy's little girl."

"Hey, Cal can be stubborn as well," Horatio protested.

"Now that I haven't seen so I can't comment."

Horatio shook his head in dismay. He knew that Donna was turning into a female version of himself but didn't want to admit it, yet. He helped Damien into his chair, "right let's go through to the dining room before Donna decides to tell us off for being too long."

In the kitchen, Calleigh was just about to plate up the dinner whilst Natalia and the girls set the table. Suddenly, Daisy Jo froze. Natalia followed her gaze towards the door, Damien and Horatio had entered.

Damien smiled at Daisy Jo, even though it hurt to do so, "hey Daisy, you still not going to say hello?"

Daisy Jo shook her head and carried on helping to finish setting the table. Calleigh popped her head round the kitchen door, "dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Great! I'm starving, flying really makes me hungry," Damien couldn't wait to eat some proper food rather than hospital food.

Horatio pushed Damien under the table as Natalia got the twins into their booster seats at the table. Horatio walked into the kitchen and crept up behind Calleigh.

"Thank you," he wrapped his arms round his wife's waist.

Calleigh replied with a smile, "what for?"

"For agreeing to let Dammo stay, preparing everything for his stay and just for being an amazing wife," he nuzzled into Calleigh's neck.

"Well you can repay me by helping me take these to the table," Calleigh smiled and turned round with two plates, "these are for Donna and Daisy Jo."

Horatio took the plates from her as he planted a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I know, and I love you too," Calleigh picked up two more plates, "let's go sit down to eat."

They both went through to the dining room and placed the plates on the table and Horatio went back into the kitchen to grab the other two plates for himself and Calleigh and sat down to enjoy the family meal. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When they had finished eating, Calleigh and Natalia cleared the plates into the kitchen. Natalia rinsed them in the sink and passed them to Calleigh who placed them into the dishwasher.

"Daisy Jo is starting to warm up to Damien now," Natalia had been observing the youngster during their dinner.

"I've noticed. I think that she is beginning to realise that it is her Uncle Dammo underneath the bruises. It was a shock for her."

Natalia smiled to herself, "Donna doesn't seem at all fazed."

"Nothing much does faze her, she seems to take everything in her stride. She likes to say it how it is. I suppose it's not such a bad thing nowadays."

"Just like her parents," Natalia grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Horatio takes everything in his stride and you always say it how it is, she's a mixture of both of you."

Calleigh agreed, "I suppose you are right. On the other hand, Daisy Jo is very laid back and a lot quieter. She just seems to like her own company just sitting at the table colouring and drawing. Her imagination is fantastic."

"They'll be finishing kindergarten soon won't they?"

"Yeah, doesn't time fly when you're not watching it," Calleigh thought for a few moments, "their kindergarten are doing a little graduation party for them all. I'll end up crying for most of it."

"Crying for most of what?" Horatio had only caught the last bit of the conversation.

"The twins graduation from kindergarten," Calleigh closed the dishwasher after adding the detergent and set it to start working.

"They're growing up too quickly for my liking," Horatio was a bit uncertain about wanting his little girls to grow up.

"Just think, they'll be juniors in ten years time," Natalia grinned.

Calleigh chuckled, "thanks for reminding me Natalia. I feel old already and they're only going up to junior high."

Horatio looked in the dining room at the girls still in their booster seats, singing and trying to get their Uncle Dammo to sing along with them.

"I'll go and get them in the bath and get them ready for bed."

"Thank you," Calleigh hugged Horatio, "I'll be up in a minute."

Horatio went in the dining and took the girls upstairs. Calleigh and Natalia sat back down at the table with Damien. Calleigh was pleased to be able to relax at last but not for long.

"Excuse me a minute, I'm just going to help Horatio in the bathroom with Donna and Daisy Jo."

Natalia watched Calleigh wearily stand up and head towards the stairs as she turned her head towards her guests, "make yourselves at home. You can choose a DVD to watch if you want."

Natalia smiled, "ok, see you in a bit."

Calleigh left the room to climb the stairs as Natalia pushed Damien towards the DVD cabinet to choose a movie.

"You know what Damien? It seems weird seeing Horatio and Calleigh interact like that."

"Like what?"

"You know, all lovey dovey. I'm used to seeing them act professional with each other at work. They don't even steal a kiss off each other."

"Well they have to keep things professional at work, particularly Horatio. Because he's the head of your team, he can't show any favouritism towards anyone. I think they do it brilliantly. Work stays at work, home stays at home."

"I couldn't do that, I'd want to steal you off to the locker rooms every five minutes," Natalia's grin spoke volumes to Damien.

"I bet you would," Damien beamed.

The bathroom floor looked more like the Atlantic Ocean than a bathroom by the time Donna and Daisy Jo had finished. Horatio and Calleigh lifted them out of the bath and got them ready for bed. The girls brushed their teeth and ran into their room and jumped into their beds.

Calleigh turned on their nightlights as Horatio tucked them in their beds.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Daisy."

"Uncle Dammo is still Uncle Dammo, isn't he?"

Donna sat up in her bed, "of course he is, stupid."

Horatio looked at Donna sternly, Donna knew exactly what she'd said and laid back down with the quilt over her head, "now that's not nice is it Donna?"

Donna shook her head under the quilt.

"What do you say to Daisy?"

"Sorry Daisy. I didn't mean to call you stupid," Donna spoke with her head still under the quilt.

"That's better," Horatio sat on Daisy Jo's bed, sat her on his lap and gently hugged her, "of course he is. He'll always be your Uncle Dammo. Give him time, his poorly face will look a lot better, okay?"

The little red headed girl looked at her daddy and nodded, "okay."

Horatio lifted his daughter and tucked her back into bed again. Calleigh kissed them both goodnight followed by Horatio. They left the girls room and quietly closed the door. Calleigh laid her forehead against Horatio's chest. He wrapped his arms around her for a few moments.

"Are you okay Cal?"

Calleigh lifted her head, "I'm tired, it's been a long day. The girls have been so excited all day about Damien."

Horatio looked into Calleigh's eyes and smiled, "let's get an early night. We need it," Horatio moved a curl of Calleigh's hair from her face, "you go to bed and I'll go see if Dammo and Natalia are okay."

Calleigh nodded as she went into their bedroom. Horatio went back down stairs to the dining room. He found Natalia and Damien still trying to decide what to watch.

"You two still deciding?"

"Yeah, we're not sure if we want to watch a movie," Damien replied.

"Oh?"

Natalia stood up, "Damien wants to get some sleep so I was thinking maybe getting him to bed then I'll get going home."

"Okay. But you might as well stay tonight with Dammo, I'm sure you're tired from flying and don't want to be driving home right now."

Natalia and Damien looked at each other then back at Horatio, "I suppose you are right, it's been a strange day. Do you want a hand with Damien?"

"I'm sure we can get him sorted," Horatio pushed Damien to his room and got Damien sorted. Horatio then left them both to their own devices.

Horatio made sure everything was locked up and made his way up to bed. As he entered the bedroom, he saw that Calleigh had laid on their bed, fully clothed, and had gone to sleep. Horatio gently pulled the quilt from underneath and covered her over with it. He got himself ready for bed and climbed in to snuggle up against his wife and fell asleep almost straight away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The alarm rang and Horatio turned over to turn it off. 5.30am. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the sunlight beaming through the windows, he'd forgotten to close the curtains. There was a stirring next to him. He looked over and Calleigh was just waking up as well. She threw off the covers and realised that she was still dressed.

"Horatio, why didn't you wake me so I could get undressed?"

Horatio smiled thoughtfully and crawled over to Calleigh, "because sweetheart, you needed your sleep. Besides, you looked so peaceful so I left you to sleep," he planted a kiss on her forehead as he lay on his side next to her.

"In that case Mr Caine, I get the bathroom first. I need a shower," Calleigh ran her hand through Horatio's bed hair.

"Do you need any help getting undressed?" Horatio's mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Hmm now that sounds like a good idea," Calleigh's grin matched that of Horatio's.

Suddenly the door burst open, two excited little girls came running into the room and jumped on to the bed.

"Mommy, daddy, we want to see Uncle Dammo," Daisy Jo excitedly announced.

Horatio leant in next to Calleigh's ear, "I'll take a rain check on that."

They smiled at each other. Donna noticed, "what's so funny?"

Daisy Jo looked at her mommy, "I know, I know, mommy is in bed with her clothes on. She hasn't got her nighty on."

Horatio smiled, "that's right Daisy Jo, mommy fell asleep before getting ready for bed. But you know what? I think we can go downstairs and get some breakfast ready for Uncle Dammo and Aunt Natalia. What do you think?"

Both girls jumped up and down with excitement shouting "yeah yeah yeah". Horatio climbed out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown and took his daughters downstairs into the kitchen. Calleigh got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get herself showered and ready for a day at the lab.

Horatio looked in the refrigerator for an idea of what to prepare for breakfast. Donna and Daisy Jo waited anxiously.

"What about I make everyone a cooked breakfast?"

"Mommy won't be happy if you use her kitchen," Daisy Jo shook her head.

"And why not, young lady?"

"Well mommy told you not to use the cooker because you burn stuff," Daisy Jo reminded Horatio of why he always ordered out in his bachelor days, he couldn't cook to save his life.

"Tell you what, I'll do scrambled eggs on toast for everyone. I won't need the cooker, just the microwave and the toaster. Is that okay with you two?" Horatio hated being out-numbered in a house full of females.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Donna chirped.

"Donna, if I can cook up a storm in the lab then I am sure I can microwave a few eggs."

Donna and Daisy Jo looked at each other worriedly.

"Don't look like that, daddy can cook, sometimes."

"Can we go watch the TV in the dining room please?" Donna asked.

"You don't want to help me make breakfast?"

The girls quickly shook their heads.

"Okay, go in the dining room and watch some cartoons."

The girls quickly ran into the dining room and turned on the TV. Donna turned to her sister, "do you think we should get mommy?"

Daisy Jo shook her head, "she in the bathroom. The only other grown ups are Uncle Dammo and Aunt Natalia."

They nodded to each other and went into Damien's room where he was fast asleep next to Natalia. They crept up to the bed and Donna poked Damien.

"Uncle Dammo, Uncle Dammo," Donna said quietly.

Damien stirred slightly and turned his head to the little voice next to him, "what's up Princess?"

"Daddy's cooking. Mommy is in the bathroom and she ALWAYS takes a long time in there," Donna started.

"And daddy's cooking doesn't taste as nice as mommy's," Daisy Jo continued.

Damien chuckled to himself as Natalia stirred, "Damien, what's going on?"

Damien explained the twin's predicament. Natalia smiled to herself, "is daddy's cooking really that bad?"

The girls quickly nodded.

Natalia rolled her eyes then noticed the time on the wall clock, it was nearly 6.15am. It was too early for Natalia, especially as she didn't need to be in work today. None the less she got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see what Horatio was up to.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

When she entered the kitchen, Natalia had to laugh. Horatio was mixing the lumpy egg mixture and muttering to himself, complaining about the mixture not forming.

As much as Natalia wanted to stand and laugh at her boss trying to cook, she walked over to him and took the bowl from Horatio.

"Adding too much milk will do that. I'll sort this out while you go sort Damien out."

Feeling rather defeated by a bowl of eggs he turned to the door to see the twins stood there with a smile across their faces.

"Was this you two getting Aunt Natalia involved?"

They both nodded with the most cutest grins ever across their faces.

"Traitors," Horatio teased and tickled them both on their tummies at the same time. The girls giggled and ran away to the other side of the room. They looked at each other and did a 'high five' as they were happy that Natalia had taken over in the kitchen.

Horatio looked at the girls with his hands on his hips, "and where did you two learn to 'high five'?"

Donna piped up straight away, "Uncle Eric and Uncle Ryan."

"Hmm I will be having words with those two. They're just as bad as you two. Watch your cartoons while I go help Uncle Dammo."

Calleigh came downstairs to be greeted by Horatio who grabbed her round her waist to give her a kiss.

"So you managed to get undressed without my help then?" Horatio grinned.

"I think I just about managed," Calleigh winked.

All of a sudden, there was huge THUD that came from Damien's room. Horatio and Calleigh suddenly ran into the room.

They both entered the room to find Damien on the floor trying to get himself up using his good arm and leg but failing miserably with the pain from his battered ribs. Horatio and Calleigh went straight to his aid and helped him into his chair.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Damien? You could have seriously hurt yourself," Calleigh scolded Damien like a child.

"I'm sorry Cal, I just wanted to get my robe and get into this god d*mned chair. I hate having to rely on other people all of the time. It's driving me nuts."

Calleigh was about to open her mouth to start telling him off again when Horatio interrupted, "Cal, I'll talk with him."

"Just make sure you do, next time he tries something stupid, he might end up back in hospital. That will drive him nuts," Calleigh turned to leave and went into the kitchen to get her morning coffee to calm herself down and explained to Natalia what had happened.

Horatio grabbed Damien's robe for him and helped him put it on.

"It won't be long before I'm doing this for you in an old folk's home," Damien tried to lighten the mood in his usual way.

Horatio shook his head, "I'm not going into a home yet, but the way you're going, you'll be there before me."

Damien lowered his head slightly.

"And Cal is right, if you don't want to end up back in hospital, you need to let us help you. You can't do everything at once, Dammo, it will take time."

"I know Horatio, but I get so frustrated with the whole of this situation. I can't even cut up my own food or go to the bathroom on my own or get dressed on my own. The pain is still unbearable but not as bad as it was when I first woke up after the attack. I just want it all to go away," the desperation in his voice started to worry Horatio. He didn't want his younger cousin to sink into depression.

"You only have a week or so before you can start to do things for yourself. Just think yourself lucky that you're not in that thing permanently. Hugh wasn't so lucky after the bank shooting, was he? He has stay in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

Horatio was right as usual, Damien hadn't thought about it that way before, "I know what you're getting at Horatio, but I still can't shake off the frustration. I want to get up and go but I can't."

"Tell you what, at your next appointment on Friday, we will ask the doctor about you doing a bit more to get you moving, okay?"

As Damien nodded his head in defeat, Horatio continued, "does Natalia know how you are feeling right now?"

"I don't want to burden her. Nat's still having nightmares from the night of the attack. She doesn't sleep very well at all, except when I'm with her. She's not taken all of this very well but she won't seek help. She's convinced that the nightmares will go away eventually. I can't put my problems on her as well."

"I understand that but if you do ever need someone to talk to, you know where I am, okay?" Horatio placed his hand on Damien's shoulder who in turn nodded to acknowledge what his cousin had said to him.

"Right, let's go get some breakfast. I'm sure Natalia's cooking has got to be better than mine."

"I'll second that," Damien cheekily added. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Natalia had saved breakfast after Horatio almost ruined it. Everyone sat around the table, as Horatio and Damien came through the door.

"Uncle Dammo!" the girls chorused together.

Natalia flashed Damien a look that could kill a man on the spot. Damien knew he was in trouble.

"So you managed to save Horatio's disaster?" Damien knew that his humour wouldn't shift Natalia's mood. She was too stubborn for that. She just plated up breakfast with Calleigh's help. The atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. Even the twins stayed quiet throughout breakfast, except for a few mutterings to each other.

After it was all finished, Horatio took all of the plates into the kitchen and placed them in the sink ready to put in the dishwasher but he had to empty it from the night before. So he started on that. Calleigh took Donna and Daisy Jo upstairs to get them ready for kindergarten.

"Do you need a hand Horatio?" Natalia offered.

"No thank you. I may have almost ruined breakfast but this is one thing I can't ruin."

Natalia smiled, Damien looked at her, "I love it when you smile."

Natalia suddenly turned to Damien with a straight face, "what the hell do you think you were up to?" She tried to keep her voice quiet.

"Nat, I'm sorry. I should have waited for Horatio, but you know what I'm like, I'm impatient. It's just that…" Damien suddenly paused, "oh it doesn't matter."

Horatio walked out of the kitchen and through the dining room to the stairs, "sorry, I just need to go get ready for work," and he scuttled off upstairs feeling rather relieved that he wasn't in that argument but hoped that Damien would talk to Natalia about how he was feeling at the moment.

"It's just that what?" Natalia stood in front of him waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, you don't need to worry, I'll sort it."

"Typical Caine, bottling everything up and not wanting to let anyone in," Natalia knelt down in front of him and placed her hands gently on his knees, "Damien, how can we have a two way relationship if you don't talk to me? Tell me what's bothering you, I don't want to be kept in the dark."

Damien gave a deep sigh, he knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later.

"It's just that, I feel like a burden to everyone. I just want to be back to normal now, not in a few weeks' time, but now," he went on to explain about his conversation with Horatio.

"You can't do everything at once, you'll injure yourself even more," Natalia's voice was softer. She stood up and walked round the back of Damien and wrapped her arms round him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Damien, honey, these things can't be rushed. I know it must be hard right now but in time, things will be back to normal, you'll see. And you'll be back in Chicago before you know it."

"But I don't want to go back to Chicago alone. I want to stay here with you."

"You know you can't, you can't just leave the Chicago PD just like that. Besides, could you work in the same building as Horatio?"

"You do and you seem okay about it."

"That's different, I've worked for Horatio for a few years now, even before Cal and Horatio got together."

"That's true," Damien thought for a few moments, "well, if I can't come here, why don't you come live with me in Chicago?"

"Chicago! Wow! That's quite a big step, are you sure the concussion isn't still playing you up?"

Damien grasped Natalia's hand brought her round to the side of his chair and looked straight in her eyes, "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure. After the attack, no-one was sure if I was going to make it or not. Even after I was shot at the wedding, it was then that I decided that I wanted to settle down. Life's too short to be messing around, that was confirmed even more after everything that has gone on in New York. I don't want to leave you behind."

"In that case, I will."

"Really?" Damien sounded surprised.

"Of course, I'll have to arrange it with Horatio to transfer to Chicago, that's if they'll have me."

"And why wouldn't they? A gorgeous, talented woman like you, I would jump at the chance," Damien grinned.

"Well you would, wouldn't you?" Natalia leaned in for a kiss and Damien responded.

"So you have kissed and made up then? Literally!" 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Natalia looked up to see Calleigh stood by the doorway. She was just thankful that it wasn't Horatio, she would have been slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, you could say that," Damien grinned, "she's even agreed to come back to Chicago with me."

Calleigh looked stunned, "wow, that's great news. Does Horatio know about it?"

Natalia shook her head, "we've only just discussed it. I will talk with Horatio later about it. Just don't say anything to him yet, I want to tell him myself."

"Sure thing," Calleigh grinned.

Donna and Daisy Jo came thundering down the stairs laughing and giggling away.

"And what are you two up to?" Calleigh looked at the two red headed girls stood in front of her.

"Daddy is being silly," Daisy Jo giggled.

"Oh really! What is he up to now?"

"Daddy buttoned his shirt up wrong and he looks very silly now," Donna giggled, "he said that it was what everyone did at the lab."

Calleigh and Natalia looked at each other with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm not wearing a blouse today otherwise I'd look like daddy as well," Calleigh grinned as she fetched Daisy Jo's pink coat and Donna's purple coat.

"You don't look like daddy, you got different hair and daddy is a man and you're not," Donna explained as she put on her coat.

Calleigh shook her head. Horatio came down the stairs with his shirt fastened properly and his jacket on.

"I hear your trying to start a new fashion trend in the lab?" Calleigh teased.

Horatio smiled at his daughters looking all sweet and innocent, "hmm well, I can try can't I?"

Calleigh shook her head and grabbed the keys to her hummer, "right, I'm off to get these two to the childminder. I will see you later," Calleigh gave Horatio a kiss before leaving the house.

Horatio went into the dining room, "have you sorted things out? I don't want to walk into anything."

Damien grinned, "yeah we're fine, well, more than fine."

Horatio looked confused at them both.

"Don't worry Horatio, I'll explain later," Natalia assured him, "can we pop into the lab later? We want to talk to you about something. It's work related so I would much rather talk about it there."

"Okay, sure," Horatio looked confused, "come to my office at lunchtime, I'll make sure I'm there. And I'm sure everyone at the lab would love to see you both fit and well."

Damien grunted slightly, "well, I'm getting there."

Horatio smiled, "right, I will see you two later," Horatio grabbed the keys to his hummer and left the house.

Natalia looked at Damien, "we've got time to waste, what shall we do?"

Damien looked towards the DVD collection, "let's choose a DVD to watch and curl up on the sofa."

Natalia smiled, "sounds like a plan. But we'll have to get you on the sofa first."

Natalia helped Damien to the sofa and between them decided to watch Lesley Neilson's Dracula: Dead and Loving It. They needed a good laugh. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Calleigh arrived at the lab to be greeted by Eric.

"Hey Cal, how's Dammo doing?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes, "when he's not giving us a heart attack at six o'clock in the morning, he's fine."

As they walked together to the staff room, Eric had a wondering look on his face. Calleigh proceeded to tell him what had happened that morning.

"I can't imagine Natalia being happy with him."

"Put it this way, with the look she gave him, every man in this lab would have dropped dead. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"I'll bet," Eric chuckled to himself as he had been on the receiving end of 'the look' a few times, "are they still not talking?"

"I would have to say, no comment," Calleigh grinned from ear to ear.

"You know something but you're not telling. What is it?"

"Now if I told you that, I would be breaking my promise to Natalia to not say anything to anyone."

"Oh come on Cal, I won't say a word, I promise."

"Eric, I was told in confidence, I'm not going to break that confidentiality, am I?"

Eric huffed slightly, "okay, but will we all know eventually what's going on?"

"Eventually," Calleigh grinned as she entered the staff room. Eric was very curious now, maybe Horatio knew something.

"H, dispatch has just called, there's multiple homicide down at the mall. Some punk open fired across three shops. Its carnage," Frank interrupted Horatio in his office as he read through his messages.

"Okay Frank, I'll get the whole team down there right away. Tell Alexx that she may need some help down there," Horatio grabbed his jacket and went straight to the staff room to find his team, whilst Frank went to pass on the message to Alexx.

Horatio opened the door to the staff room, "it's all hands on deck down at the mall, let's go."

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and left the staff room with Horatio explaining to them all the little information that he had.

Down at the mall, Alexx had got every living body in her morgue out to the mall. Horatio and the team had to get through the press reporters to get to the scene.

"Frank, update please," Horatio caught up with the Texan.

"The shooting took place on the ground floor. All seriously injured are on their way to ER as we speak. Everyone else is upstairs on the first floor. We have first aiders from the shops as well as the medics checking everyone over."

"Okay, can you take some of your officers upstairs and see if you can get any information from anyone so we can start to piece together what happened," Frank nodded as he directed his men.

Horatio turned to his team, "Calleigh, you take the jewellery shop, Eric, you take the car parts shop and Mr Wolfe, you take the Chinese medicine shop. I will take the corridor."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Everyone went to their designated areas as Horatio started to look around the corridor. Alexx approached Horatio, "Horatio, we have counted fifteen dead. Two in the jewellery shop, five in the car parts shop and eight in the medicine shop. There may be more at the hospital."

"The majority are in the Chinese medicine shop. Maybe that was the intended target."

"Honey, that's your department, not mine."

"Thank you Alexx, I will be with you when I get back to the lab."

Alexx grimaced slightly, "just don't rush to get back, you need to get the son-of-a-b*tch who did this."

Horatio looked at Alexx concerned, "are you okay Alexx?"

"Not really, three of the vics from the Chinese shop were children, the oldest being no more than eight years old and one of the female vics from that shop was heavily pregnant. The paramedics managed to save the baby from the dead mother. The baby boy will be looked after at the hospital. How can anyone be so heartless?" Alexx was almost in tears for the loss. This disturbed Horatio as normally Alexx could keep her emotions under control. But he knew that this wasn't a normal case.

"I don't know Alexx but we will find out. Whoever did this won't get off lightly," Horatio's voice was full of anger but it was controlled.

"I know, just get them, these children didn't deserve this," Alexx put her hand on Horatio's arm and left with some of her team and the dead bodies from the Chinese shop.

Horatio continued to walk through the corridor noticing that a lot of casings, which led him to think it was an automatic. He looked up and called Calleigh over. She had a closer look at one of the casings.

"Nine mil, that would confirm your theory of an automatic," Calleigh suddenly noticed something in the corner of her eye. She walked over towards the evidence with Horatio following close behind.

"Well this would be what the bullets came in, it's an empty magazine," Calleigh carefully lifted it to get a closer look, "this is from a machine gun and it looks like it has some prints at the top."

"I'll bag and tag it and send to your lab, I'm sure you can found out which firearm it belongs to."

"I get the sweetest presents from you don't I?" Calleigh teased.

Horatio smirked slightly, feeling rather embarrassed, "hmm, well, we will see about that."

Calleigh grinned as she left Horatio to record and collect the magazine.

Two hours later, Calleigh was just about to leave for the lab when Eric approached her with a bag of tagged bullets. He handed them to her, "don't say that I never give you anything," grinned Eric.

"Bullet casings from Horatio, bullets from you, I must be the luckiest girl in Miami," Calleigh teased as she accepted the evidence, "aren't you going back to the lab?"

"Not right now, I'm going to help Ryan with his scene. There's a lot going on in there. I figured he might be done quicker if I help him."

"Okay, I will see you later. I have enough to keep me going until everyone else gets back," with that, Calleigh went to her hummer and headed towards the lab.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

At the Caine house, Natalia and Damien were curled up on the sofa watching the last bit of the film. There was a knock on the door. They both looked up towards the door then at each other.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Natalia quizzed.

"No, and I don't think Horatio and Cal are either."

"Just wait here, I'll go see who it is," Natalia gingerly stood up and walked towards the front door. She looked through the peep hole in the door and smiled. Damien noticed this smile.

"Who is it Nat?" Damien wasn't as worried.

Natalia just opened the door.

"Hey Natalia, dad told me that Dammo had got out of hospital and was wandering if he was up to receiving visitors."

"Yeah sure, Kyle. Come on in," Natalia opened the door for Kyle to come in, "I'll just go and get dressed. We've got to go to the lab to see your dad soon."

Natalia went to go and get herself ready as Kyle went into the dining room to see Damien.

"Hey Kyle, how are you doing?" Damien was glad to see a different face.

"I'm good. More to the point, how are you and Natalia doing?"

"Well we're getting there. It will take a while but we'll get there eventually."

"That's great, you gave us all a scare there."

"You know what us Caine's are like. We like to keep everyone on their toes."

Kyle grinned and nodded in agreement, "don't I know it. First you get yourself shot at the wedding then you get beaten up in New York just because you look like dad."

"Yeah, I already told him that I'm going to dye my hair so I don't look like him."

Kyle laughed, "I'm not surprised."

"I love your hair just the way it is."

Damien and Kyle looked at the doorway to see Natalia stood in a t-shirt and jeans, ready to go.

Damien smiled, "I know you do, but if this happens every time I want to go back to New York then I may not have a choice," he couldn't resist trying to wind her up.

Natalia, who knew what he was up to, ignored the comment, "we need to get you ready to go to the lab to see Horatio."

"Spoilsport!" Damien huffed.

Natalia just rolled her eyes and went to fetch some clothes for Damien to wear and came back into the dining room.

"I'll leave you to it," Kyle stood up to leave.

"You only just got here. Natalia's just going to help me get dressed, it won't take long."

"I'll wait in the kitchen then. Did you two want a drink while I'm in there?"

"Sure, a cup of coffee will be fine for me, Natalia?" Damien watched as Natalia closed the curtains.

"A cup of camomile tea will be fine for me."

Kyle went into the kitchen to make drinks as Natalia helped Damien.

When he was dressed and they'd had their drinks, Natalia looked at the clock on the wall.

"We need to get going Damien."

Damien agreed, "Horatio won't like us being late."

Kyle took the cups into the kitchen and came back through to the lounge, "do you want a lift to the lab?"

"Are you sure? We don't want to put you out," Natalia grabbed a jacket for herself and Damien.

"Yeah, I'm going past the lab on my way to the mall."

So they all got ready and left for the lab. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The elevator arrived at the lab and Stetler walked out. He headed straight for the reception desk.

"Has Horatio got back yet?"

Paula looked up, "he's just got back from the mall. He's in trace."

Stetler walked towards trace and saw Horatio analysing a beanie hat that was found by the crime scene. He knocked on the door and poked his head round.

"Horatio, I need a word."

Horatio stopped what he was doing and faced Stetler, "what's up Rick?"

"The press is all over this case. The chief is on my case as he needs results to give them. Have you got anything that will keep him off my back for a while?"

Horatio grinned, "not yet. There is a lot to get through and Frank is still down at the mall collecting statements from witnesses."

"Don't you have any theories?"

"We're thinking that the Chinese Medicine shop was the target as that was hit the most. You know we can't confirm that until all of the evidence is in."

Stetler looked a bit disappointed, "I know, I was hoping that you might have a little something to give the chief."

"As soon as I know, you will know," Horatio stopped in his tracks and looked outside the room. There was a crowd of people in the corridor.

"What's going on out there?" Stetler's glance followed that of Horatio's.

"I have no idea," Horatio then caught a glance of some red hair, "Dammo and Natalia."

"Really? I didn't know they were coming in today."

"They want to have a word with me about something to do with work. I told them to pop in at lunchtime."

"I take it Dammo wants to stay here," Stetler half joked.

"Could you deal with both of us in one building?"

"Not really, you're a handful on your own without your cousin as well. I'd be having nervous breakdowns all of the time," Stetler laughed.

Horatio grinned at the thought, "can you do me a favour please Rick?"

"What's that?"

"Can you just ask them to wait in my office and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sure," Stetler left to go see the visitors.

Horatio finished with the hat on the table and had pulled off some hairs with some tags on them. He packed up the evidence and took the hairs to Valera in DNA on his way to his office.

Natalia was slightly nervous as to what Horatio's reaction would be. Damien could see it and held her hand.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Horatio sat at his desk opposite.

Natalia fidgeted a little, "well, me and Damien have been talking and after what has happened recently, we want to move in together in Chicago when Damien is well enough to go home. So I was wandering if I could transfer to the lab in Chicago."

Horatio's eyes widened with surprise. Could Damien finally be settling down for real? Of course he wasn't going to stand in their way.

"Well, this is a surprise! Not what I was expecting. I will contact the Chicago lab to get things sorted for you. Congratulations to you both."

Natalia was relieved, "thank you so much. I was worried you were going to say no."

Horatio was a bit confused, "why would I say no?"

Natalia shook her head, "I don't know, I just thought you would."

"I thought you were both going to come in and tell me you were expecting," Horatio grinned and winked at Natalia. She knew this would get Damien panicking.

"Whoa, one step at a time Horatio. Don't rush us, we only want to move in together," Damien then noticed the grin on Horatio's face, "you were winding me up weren't you?"

Horatio nodded, "yes I was, Dammo."

Damien looked at a grinning Natalia, "you knew he was winding me up."

Natalia nodded with a smirk.

"Dammo, you're not the only one who can wind people up."

"Yeah thanks Horatio."

From down the corridor, Eric and Ryan stood watching the three of them in the office.

"What do you think is so funny in there?" Ryan stood with his arms crossed trying to see if he could read their lips but failing miserably.

"I have no idea but something big is going on otherwise Horatio wouldn't have left trace to talk to them."

Ryan stood in thought for a few moments, "I wonder if Calleigh knows anything."

Eric suddenly clicked, "she said something about Natalia and Dammo earlier. She does know what's going on."

Calleigh heard them talking and sneaked up behind them, "what do I know about?"

Eric and Ryan nearly jumped sky high. Calleigh laughed at the pair of them.

"You two are worse than a pair of gossiping women."

"So what's the deal with those two?" Eric wasn't going to let Calleigh get away without answering his question this time.

"Why don't you ask them yourself? They're coming out if the office now."

Eric looked up and sure enough, Calleigh was right. Eric and Ryan approached the pair of them, "so what's going on? Calleigh won't let on." 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Natalia grinned, "I'm moving to Chicago with Damien when he's ready to go back."

"Wow, congrats to you both," Ryan beamed.

"So is this what Calleigh was hiding from us?"

Natalia nodded, "I asked her not to say anything until we had spoken to Horatio first to get a transfer."

Horatio stepped out of his office to see Ryan, Eric and Calleigh crowded round Damien and Natalia.

"We have a multiple homicide to solve, can we get back to work please?"

They all went back to work as Horatio approached his cousin, "you two make sure you get back okay."

"So what's the multiple you got going on?" Damien queried.

"A shooting down at the mall. Fifteen dead and numerous injured. The death toll could rise. It's been all hands on deck this morning."

"That's where Kyle was heading after he'd dropped us off here," Damien looked a bit worried.

Horatio took out his phone and dialled a number, "Kyle, son, where are you? … well, just go somewhere else, the mall isn't safe at the moment after the shooting this morning… okay… I will see you later," Horatio hung up, "he's going to go somewhere else."

The three of them sighed with relief.

"You said it was all hands on deck, Horatio," Natalia looked thoughtfully at her boss.

"Yes ma'am I did."

"Well I got an extra pair of hands. Where do you want me to start?"

"You are off on sick leave, you need time to recuperate from New York," Horatio wasn't keen on the idea.

"You need people to work and I feel guilty leaving you all to it with a huge case like this. I'm fine, I can do my job just as well as before."

Horatio could do with all of the help he could get right now, "well, okay then. I'll give Kyle a ring to see if he can take Dammo shopping with him."

Damien frowned, "I hate shopping."

Horatio smiled, "I'm sure you can help him, he's got a date tonight and is looking for something to wear."

Damien perked up, "well, I'm sure I could give my professional opinion on that matter."

Natalia playfully nudged him as Horatio rung Kyle once again.

Calleigh was examining the rounds that were collected at the scene. Natalia walked in wearing her lab coat.

"Natalia, I thought you were taking sick leave?"

"I was until about ten minutes ago. Kyle's come back to take Damien with him and I'm helping you guys."

Calleigh gave Natalia a concerned look, "Calleigh, I'm fine, honestly. Besides, you look like you could do with some help," she indicated towards the rounds that haven't been processed yet.

"That would be great."

Natalia continued to help Calleigh process the bullets.

It was nearly six o'clock by the time Calleigh and Natalia arrived home with the twins. Horatio had insisted on Calleigh taking Natalia with her. He wasn't keen on the idea of Natalia returning to work so soon but he had admitted to himself that the extra pair of hands in ballistics had helped as they had got through the rounds pretty quickly. But Calleigh wasn't completely happy with the result. She had identified the type of gun used but as it wasn't in the system, she couldn't identify the owner. She didn't like to leave at that point but she knew that she had to pick up the girls from the childminder. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Damien was sat on the couch in the dining room when they had walked in. Donna and Daisy Jo ran straight in and sat with Damien and proceeded to tell him all about their day at kindergarten.

Natalia smiled and sat with them, "one at a time girls. Uncle Dammo can't listen to you both at once."

Calleigh hung up the girl's coats and her own before joining them.

"So how did the shopping trip go?"

"Kyle is upstairs now trying on his new threads. He'll knock his date out for sure with what he's bought," Damien grinned.

"Well I can't wait to see what he's bought," Calleigh stood up, "do you two want a drink?"

Damien and Natalia nodded and Donna stopped what she was doing and looked at her mother, "mommy? Please can we have some pink milk?"

Calleigh smiled, "of course you can sweetie. Just make sure you keep your cups at the table when you're not drinking them, okay?"

Donna nodded and they both got all excited about having pink milk.

Calleigh went into the kitchen as Kyle came down stairs.

"I thought I heard two Princesses walking into the house."

"Kyle!" the girls screeched as they ran up to their brother.

"And I have a little present for you both, but first, I want to know if you both have been good girls today," Kyle crouched down to their level with his hands behind his back.

They both nodded enthusiastically.

"That's good. That means I can give you both these," Kyle brought his hands from behind his back to produce two teddy bears, one pink and one purple, both with writing on the tummy. He gave the pink one to Daisy Jo and the purple one to Donna as she had pointed out many times before that she didn't like pink.

"Thank you Kyle," Daisy Jo sweetly added.

"What does it say?" Donna looked closely at the writing.

"Read it and find out," Kyle grinned.

Donna got all excited, "mine says 'Donna'."

Daisy Jo got all excited as well, "mine says 'Daisy Jo'."

Eagerly they ran into the kitchen to show Calleigh what they had got.

"Did you say thank you?" Calleigh was just taking two cups of pink milk to the dining table.

They both nodded. Calleigh smiled and looked towards Kyle.

"You didn't have to do that."

"They're my baby sisters so I am allowed," Kyle loved to see their faces light up like that.

"We're not babies anymore Kyle," Daisy Jo corrected.

"We're big girls now," Donna finished her sister's sentence.

Kyle chuckled to himself, they were growing up too quickly.

"What did I say?" Damien piped up, "he'll knock his date out dressed like that."

Calleigh smiled, "he looks great."

He was wearing a pair of smart blue jeans with a collarless pale blue shirt and a smart black jacket. He had his hair spiked as usual.

The front door opened and Horatio walked in to see his son stood all dressed up smart.

"That looks good son, she's a lucky lady," Horatio teased.

Kyle blushed slightly, "thanks dad," he looked at his watch, "I need to get going, mom wants to see me before I go pick her up."

"So does this lucky lady have a name?" Horatio was curious.

"Sadie," Kyle replied, "she lives near the beach with her parents."

Calleigh straightened Kyle's jacket, "well, I hope you and Sadie have a wonderful time."

"Well, I'm going now. I'll see you all tomorrow," Kyle edged towards the front door but got jumped on by Donna and Daisy Jo. They gave him big hugs before he finally left.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Horatio walked into the dining room to be greeted with a kiss and cuddle from Calleigh.

"Did you get things sorted for tonight?"

Damien looked confused, "why? What's going on tonight?"

Horatio smiled at his cousin, "well, I have invited Eric, Ryan and Frank over to watch the basketball game that's on tonight."

Damien could have got up to hug Horatio at this point but decided against it after what happened this morning, "that will be awesome! It's the Knicks and the Bulls tonight. Can't wait," Damien looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Knicks and Bulls?" Horatio wasn't a particular fan of basketball, baseball or soccer. But he did like football. But he knew that Damien liked basketball so he'd decided to put up with it to keep Damien's spirits up.

"New York Knicks and Chicago Bulls," Natalia informed Horatio.

"You like basketball as well?" Horatio was surprised.

Natalia giggled slightly, "not really. I just like watching the players in action."

Damien rolled his eyes and Horatio chuckled to himself. Calleigh smiled as she approached the twins as they were drinking their drinks.

"Right you two, time for bed," Calleigh held her hands out to them after they'd finished their drinks. Horatio followed them to help with the bedtime routine.

Damien looked at Natalia, "don't the girls get dinner?"

"They ate at the childminders. It makes it easier for when they get home otherwise it will be too late for when they go to bed."

Damien nodded slightly, "what are you and Calleigh going to do while the game is on?"

"We're going to be around," Natalia snuggled up close to Damien, "you didn't think you were going to get rid of us that easily, did you?"

Damien put his arm around Natalia and kissed her head, "not for a second. Besides, you two are probably going to keep a close eye on me after this morning, aren't you?"

Natalia smiled to herself, "something like that."

Damien chuckled as they lay on the couch in each others company.

That evening, Eric and Frank were in the kitchen each drinking a can of soda. Horatio was sorting out snacks and Natalia was still on the couch with Damien, watching the news. The reports of the shooting that morning was everywhere on every news station.

There was a knock on the door and Calleigh went to answer it. Ryan was stood with a pile of pizza boxes. He could only just see over the top.

"Oh come in Ryan, how much was it all? We'll all chip in."

Ryan handed Calleigh the receipt, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She was grateful that this wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"Shall I take this lot into the kitchen?"

"Yeah sure, let me grab a couple of boxes for you. Horatio is in there sorting out snacks for the game," Calleigh lead Ryan into the kitchen carrying some of the pizza boxes.

The smell of the pizza caused Damien and Natalia to look up over towards the kitchen.

"Horatio, don't you lot go eating all of that, I'm starving," Damien called out.

Horatio grinned and called back, "don't worry Dammo, you'll get some."

Calleigh rummaged around the cupboards for some plates as Horatio, Eric and Frank squared Ryan up with the money for their take away.

As the evening drew on, Calleigh and Natalia had been sat in the kitchen drinking cups of coffee and chatting.

"Chicago is a long way from here, won't you get homesick?"

Natalia thought for a few moments, "I'm not sure but I do know that I'll miss everyone here. I'll have to meet new people all over again."

"At least you won't be under as much pressure as you were when you started here," Calleigh remembered Natalia's awkward predicament of being a 'mole' for the Feds and then having to try and earn everyone's trust again afterwards.

"Yeah, no Feds breathing down my neck. I also don't have to organise a refurb," Natalia reminisced on her time in Miami. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Calleigh giggled slightly, "that too. But you did a great job doing it all. We are all in your debt for doing it."

Natalia blushed slightly, "it was what I was being paid to do so really, it was just a part of my job."

Calleigh agreed, "that's true. It's going to be strange without you. You've come a long way whilst working with us."

"Yeah I know," Natalia began to think about how her career had changed, "I've gone from the DNA lab for the old cases to being in the field. That's a huge step and I also got my firearm licence. I never thought I would ever be able to handle a gun. But it was thanks to Ryan that I got my licence."

"How's that?"

"When he was fired and working at the gun range, he helped me with my shooting. I owe him a lot."

"He's a good lad but he seems a little left out, doesn't he?"

Natalia seemed a little confused, "how do you mean?"

"Well, there's me and Horatio, Eric has Suze and you have Damien. Alexx is happily married and Frank was with Melissa but you know how that went."

"Mhm, I do," Natalia grinned slightly, "so are you going to play matchmaker with Ryan?"

"You know, that's not such a bad idea," Calleigh's eyes grew wide, "I have a great friend who works down at the zoo. She'd be perfect for him. I'll give her a ring."

"Shall I talk to Ryan?"

Calleigh nodded, "I'll send him through to you on my way past to the phone," she walked out of the kitchen and managed to get Ryan's attention to go see Natalia.

Ryan entered the kitchen to see Natalia trying to hide a smile.

"Okay, Natalia, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Natalia gestured for him to sit on the seat that Calleigh had just vacated and Ryan sat down, "it's just that me and Cal have been talking about you."

Ryan was a bit worried, "I thought I could feel my ears burning."

"How would you feel if me and Cal played matchmaker between you and one of her mates?"

Ryan looked a bit gobsmacked, "erm, well, I don't know."

"Oh come on, Cal said that she has the perfect friend for you."

Ryan sighed, "I'm not going to hear the end of it until I agree, am I?"

Natalia shook her head and Ryan reluctantly agreed. Calleigh appeared at the doorway.

"Kerry said yes, she's up for it."

"What have I let myself in for?" Ryan shook his head, "right, now that is sorted, can I get back to the game?"

"Yeah sure, but first pass me your phone," Ryan handed Calleigh his mobile and tapped in a number and saved it, "that's Kerry's number. She said to give her a call."

Ryan took his phone back, promised to ring her and hurriedly went back to watch the game before they had more bright ideas.

"Do you think he'll call her?"

Calleigh looked thoughtful, "if he doesn't, he'll have me to answer to."

They both laughed.

After the game had finished and everyone had gone home, Calleigh and Natalia tidied up as Horatio helped Damien into bed.

"What did Calleigh and Natalia want with Ryan earlier?" Damien got curious.

"I have no idea but I don't think I want to know. Once Calleigh has an idea about something there is no stopping her."

"I'll ask Natalia later, I want to know."

"You're worse than those two," Horatio teased.

Damien ignored what Horatio had said, "tomorrow morning, please don't start doing any cooking. I won't appreciate being woken up like this morning."

Horatio laughed, "I don't think I'll try that one again. The twins weren't too impressed."

"No they weren't," Damien agreed, "I don't think I would be either."

Horatio smiled lightly, "I'm off to bed, I shall see you in the morning."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight Dammo," Horatio left the room and went into the dining room, "why don't we finish tidying up in the morning?"

Both Calleigh and Natalia instantly agreed.

"I will see you both in the morning," Natalia joined Damien.

"Goodnight Natalia," Calleigh made sure that Natalia had shut the door before wrapping her arms round Horatio, "that was a nice thing you did for Damien, I think it helped cheer him up. Even better, his team won."

"Hmm, his team should be the Knicks considering he's from New York. But if he wants to support Chicago, then that's fine," Horatio chuckled as he wrapping his arms round Calleigh and kissing her passionately on the lips. When they came back up for air, Horatio had a mischievous grin across his face.

"I suppose I'd better do something nice for you seeing as I only gave you rounds of bullets earlier today."

"I will meet you upstairs Mr Caine," Calleigh returned the mischievous grin then went upstairs as Horatio made his usual checks to make sure everything was locked up.

When he reached the bedroom, Calleigh was waiting for him in bed. He undressed and got into bed. He then realised that Calleigh was still fully dressed.

Confused, he looked at Calleigh.

"Well you did say you'd take a rain check this morning."

Horatio grinned with delight and kissed Calleigh as he slowly began to undress her.


	35. Chapter 35 over 18's only

**_No under 18's past this point due to very adult theme! you have been warned!_**

**Chapter 35**

He started with lifting her top up and ran his fingers lightly across her body. Calleigh felt her whole body tingle with delight. She loved the teasing and Horatio knew it. Smiling, he moved his head down towards her ribs and started to gently kiss her body starting from one side and slowly moving to the other side, making sure he had kissed every part of her tummy. Calleigh closed her eyes and breathed heavily with pleasure as her whole body ached for him to take her right there and then but, she knew Horatio would bide his time with her. She had been wanting him all day, now she was finally getting her wish.

Horatio began to lift her top up a bit further as Calleigh lifted her arms so he could pull the top off. But Horatio hesitated. Calleigh opened her eyes and looked at him, wondering what he was up to. Then she saw that mischievous grin that always turned her on. He continued to kiss her body up to her neck as she writhed with pleasure in Horatio's arms. The more Calleigh writhed around, the more aroused he became as he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Gradually, the top came off but not before Horatio had kissed and caressed every bit of flesh that he saw.

He rolled Calleigh over towards him slightly whilst kissing her and unfastened her bra with ease. As he rolled her back down, he continued the kisses across her collarbone and pulled down one strap with his teeth. He carried on kissing across the other side and, again, pulled the other strap down with his teeth. Calleigh removed the garment and threw it across the room. Horatio carried on with his kisses across her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples, kissing, suckling, caressing and licking them. He knew that this was Calleigh's weakness as she rubbed her hands down passed his shoulders on to his back. Her breathing was getting heavier but she bit her lip so not to let out a sound as she was conscious of their visitors downstairs. She pulled her hands back up to Horatio's shoulders but clawing his skin slightly. Horatio didn't flinch as he was expecting her to do this. Calleigh suddenly let out a gasp as her mind went wild with emotions and caused her to claw at his skin again but a little harder.

His kisses slowly drifted up Calleigh's neck, on to her chin and then his lips met hers. As he passionately kissed her, Horatio slowly ran his fingers down Calleigh's body towards the fastening of her pants. Slowly he opened the fastening and slid the garments down past her knees. He sat up and removed them completely and threw them across the room. Horatio then placed himself between Calleigh's legs and started the kissing frenzy again, starting with her lips and slowly moving down. He reached her breasts and as before, he kissed, suckled, licked and caressed them. Calleigh wrapped her legs around Horatio's body and tried to take control by sitting up but Horatio wouldn't allow her. He laid her back down on the bed to continue his onslaught.

Horatio grinned as he knew that Calleigh was totally under his spell. He gently placed his hands on her thighs and began stroking them as he carried on taking his time with her breasts. Calleigh slowly released him and Horatio carried on kissing her tummy, being careful not to miss an inch. As he reached her intimate area, he kissed around it, which teased Calleigh all the more, and slowly kissed down one inner thigh and then back up the other. The more he kissed and caressed her, the more Calleigh felt like she wasn't in control of her body anymore. The kissing and caressing was driving her wild and the adrenaline pumping through her made want more. The more Horatio kissed and caressed, the more she wanted him inside of her. Horatio kissed his way back up to Calleigh's lips, making sure that he was still between her legs so that he could tease her by pressing himself against her.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

Calleigh smiled sweetly, "I'm more than okay," she placed one hand on the back of Horatio's head and the other round his waist. As she kissed him deeply, she took him by surprise and flipped him on to his back.

Horatio grinned, "I can see you are more than okay."

Calleigh sat on Horatio's lower tummy and bent down to Horatio's ear, "well Lieutenant Caine, if you tease me too much, this is what happens, you should know that by now."

Horatio nodded slightly with a soft smile, "yes ma'am I do."

With that, Calleigh lowered herself slowly on to Horatio. He closed his eyes and gripped Calleigh's thighs.

Calleigh started slowly as she rode up and down, enjoying each sensation that was running through her body. Gradually, she went faster, her breathing got heavier and noisier, she couldn't keep quiet anymore. Horatio grunted slightly every time Calleigh slid down him as he pushed his hips up to drive himself deeper into Calleigh who in turn groaned at every thrust he made.

Calleigh felt herself on the edge of ecstasy and rode faster and harder. Horatio felt he was about to release at any moment. Suddenly, Calleigh let out a short, sharp gasp and threw her head back with pleasure, but still keeping the motion going. She had reached ecstasy and felt like she was in heaven. As she brought her head back to look at Horatio, she knew she still had a bit of work to do. She reached round behind her and stroked Horatio's intimates. Horatio suddenly felt himself release, still inside of Calleigh.

Calleigh collapsed forward on to Horatio's chest, still feeling rather breathless. Horatio finally managed to catch his breath.

"I think I'll have to tease you more often in future."

Calleigh let out a slight giggle, "I have no complaints about that."

Horatio smiled as they lay wrapped around each other and drifted off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Horatio woke up startled. He looked at the clock, it had just gone past six o'clock. He didn't hear his alarm. He turned over to wake Calleigh up but she was already up. He smelt the air, Calleigh was cooking breakfast, he could smell the bacon and hear the eggs popping in the frying pan. He threw off the covers and grabbed a pair of shorts to put on. He noticed Calleigh's clothes from the night before in a pile in the corner and grinned to himself.

He made his way downstairs to be greeted by squeals of "DADDY!" Donna and Daisy Jo jumped on him to greet their daddy in their usual way.

"Mommy said that we're not allowed to go in to see Uncle Dammo and Aunt Natalia," Donna moaned.

"And mommy is right. You both woke them up far too early yesterday. Go and play with your toys while I go and see what mommy is up to," Horatio made his way to the kitchen whilst the twins sat playing with their new teddies from Kyle and their other toys.

Horatio entered the kitchen to see Calleigh stood by the cooker. She was wearing her satin robe which went halfway down her thighs. Calleigh looked in Horatio's direction and smiled, "good morning there my sexy Lieutenant."

Horatio returned the smile and walked behind Calleigh and wrapped his arms round her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "so what's all of this in aid of?"

Calleigh grinned, "well, I figured after last night, we could both do with a good breakfast. I've also told Damien and Natalia that I'm doing a cooked breakfast if they want to join us."

Horatio kissed Calleigh on her neck, "hmm I enjoyed last night."

Calleigh turned round to face her husband and wrapped one arm round the back of his neck and the other on his well toned chest, "so did I."

As they kissed, Natalia walked into the kitchen.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," then she quickly scarpered back into the dining room trying to recover from seeing her boss in just a pair of shorts.

Calleigh and Horatio looked towards the kitchen door. They looked back at each other and grinned.

"I think I'd better go get dressed. I don't think Natalia's used to seeing me like this," Horatio winked.

Calleigh smiled, "and I'd better get on with breakfast before it burns."

Horatio walked through the dining room and past a rather embarrassed Natalia.

"Good morning," Horatio nodded slightly with a grin.

"Oh, erm, good morning Horatio," she tried to hide her embarrassment but she was already blushing.

As he walked past, Natalia noticed the scratches on his upper back. Still trying to process what she had just seen, she walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand?"

Calleigh smiled, "yeah sure. Can you just grab some plates out of that cupboard?" she pointed to a cupboard near the cooker.

"Sure," Natalia opened the door to get the plates out, "I don't even think I want to know how he got those scratches on his back."

Calleigh smiled, "in that case, you don't want to process my fingernails."

Natalia looked shocked, "and you are cooking breakfast?"

"Don't worry, I have washed my hands," Calleigh started to plate up breakfast, "I take it you were a bit shocked at seeing Horatio in his shorts?"

Natalia felt herself blush, "considering I'm only used to seeing him in his suits at work or in his casual clothes when he's not working, but that was a little too casual."

Calleigh giggled to herself slightly, "I will have make sure he covers up in future then," she couldn't resist teasing her.

"You know what Cal? Since I've been here, I have seen a completely different side to both of you that I don't normally see."

Calleigh looked curiously at Natalia, "how do you mean?"

"At work, you are both so professional and are focussed on your jobs. Work stays at work and home stays at home. The only time I have ever seen you two all loved up was at your wedding. Even that was a bit strange. Horatio isn't exactly one to wear his heart on his sleeve."

"Neither is Damien. I think it must be a Caine thing."

Natalia nodded in agreement, "Damien puts on a façade to cover what he's really feeling. That's why he always jokes about everything, but I can see past his humour. I don't think many people really know the true Damien, they just see Dammo, the joker. Obviously Horatio can see right through him and other members of their family can."

"So Damien does have a serious side as well?"

Natalia grinned, "when he needs to. He's quite a normal person once you get past the façade."

"Really? I've never seen past the humourous side," Calleigh had just about finished plating everything up.

"It's just like I've never seen past the work side of you and Horatio."

"That's true. But now you have seen a different side of Horatio that you probably thought you'd never see," Calleigh couldn't resist teasing Natalia as she got all embarrassed once again.

"Yeah well, I don't think I'll be able to see him in the same light again. I think I'm scarred for life."

Calleigh laughed and handed her two plates of food, "these are for you and Damien. I'm sure he'd enjoy breakfast in bed."

Natalia smiled and took the plates and some cutlery to their room. Just as she was about to enter the room, she heard Horatio coming down the stairs. To avoid her feeling even more embarrassed, she hurried into the room. Horatio noticed and grinned to himself.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Friday had come round too slowly for Damien. It was time for his hospital appointment. Horatio drove Damien and Natalia to the hospital.

Natalia had recovered from events earlier in the week but still couldn't look Horatio straight in the eye. Horatio found this rather amusing but had been told by Calleigh not to wind her up. Damien had found the whole episode hilarious and couldn't help but laugh when Natalia was talking to Horatio or was sat at the dinner table with everyone, she didn't look at Horatio once.

Horatio parked the hummer near the entrance and got Damien out of the passenger side and into his chair.

"Hopefully this will be the last time you'll have to do this," Damien couldn't wait to get this over and done with.

"Pity, I've not had to go to the gym since you've been here. Getting you up and sorting you out everyday has kept me fit."

"So I hear."

Natalia knew this comment was aimed at her, "ha, you're not funny anymore Damien," she was getting weary of his jokes.

"I thought it was," Damien smiled.

Horatio rolled his eyes and pushed Damien's chair into the hospital and Natalia followed.

When they got to the clinic they needed to be in, Natalia excused herself while she went to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to pull up your shorts," Damien joked.

Natalia flashed him that look that she had done earlier on in the week. Damien's face dropped instantly. Natalia carried on to the ladies bathroom.

"What's with her? I was only joking around."

Horatio parked the chair in the waiting room and sat next to him.

"Maybe you should lay off the jokes Dammo. She's not finding them funny anymore and I don't think anyone else is either. The more you carry on with the jokes, the longer she's going to be embarrassed around me. I feel bad enough about the whole situation without you making things worse."

"Sorry Horatio, I didn't realise you felt like that," Damien grinned to himself, "I do take things too far sometimes, don't I?"

Horatio lowered is head, "Yes Dammo, you do. And you have taken this too far. If you carry on, Natalia may not want to go back to Chicago with you. I have got her transfer sorted, Natalia has sorted things out with her apartment and you have sorted things out in Chicago. Do you really want all of that undoing?"

Damien shook his head, "no I don't. I can't wait to take her back to Chicago with me. She means so much to me, I don't want to lose her."

"You know what you have to do then, don't you?"

Damien understood what his cousin was telling him, "I do," he smiled slightly once again, "you see, this is why you're the older one, you have more sense than me and you can kick my ass when I need it."

Horatio chuckled. Natalia came back and looked at the pair of them, she got nervous as they looked like they were up to something.

"Natalia, don't look so worried," Damien noticed Natalia's look on her face.

Just then, a doctor came into the waiting room, "Damien Caine."

"Right cuz, looks like you're up," Horatio stood up and took Damien into the office with Natalia close behind.

At the lab, Calleigh and Eric were just finishing interviewing a white, Caucasian male suspect for the shooting at the mall. The suspect had been very sloppy at covering his tracks. He had no priors, which surprised the whole team. When Calleigh had asked why he had done it, all that he replied was "the stupid Chink wouldn't get rid of that baby". Eric was pleased to inform him that his son was alive and well. The baby was going to make a full recovery. The suspect was shocked. That baby was the reason why he did this and he had survived.

After Frank took the suspect into booking, Ryan was waiting to see Calleigh and Eric.

"So let me get this straight, he open fired on the Chinese shop because his girlfriend had gone through with the pregnancy?" Ryan confirmed.

"Yeah looks like it," Eric answered, "she wouldn't abort the pregnancy because of her beliefs. She risked being disowned by her family if she did go ahead with the abortion."

"That's what happens when two completely different people from different cultures collide," Calleigh thought out loud, "it can get messy."

Eric and Ryan agreed wholeheartedly.

"So what happens to the baby boy?" Ryan was a bit concerned.

"The mothers grandparents are going to take him home when he's well enough," answered Calleigh.

"Right, I'm off to finish off the paperwork for this case. Stetler is going to talk to the press in Horatio's absence and he'll need the report, so I'll catch you two later," Eric wandered off.

"Hey Ryan, how did it go last night with Kerry?" Calleigh got all excited and waited for Ryan to answer.

"She's a nice girl," Ryan started.

"But?"

"But we decided that we're not right for each other. We're going to stay friends though."

Calleigh looked a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry about it Cal, I'm happy to be free and single at the moment. I know it means that I'm the only one that has no love interest but I honestly don't mind. Besides, I like to keep my options open."

"Oh okay then," Calleigh pouted slightly, "it was worth a try I suppose. You never know what's round the next corner."

Ryan suddenly nodded towards the lobby, "yes we do, it's Dammo and Natalia. Come on, lets go see how Dammo got on at the hospital."

Calleigh and Ryan headed towards the lobby to where Horatio and Natalia were stood with Damien.

There was no wheelchair in sight. Damien was using a crutch with his good arm. His broken arm was in a sling but no splint on his arm but his leg was still strapped up. His ribs were healing perfectly. Everyone had gathered round, including Eric who had realised that Damien had entered the building.

"The doctor has told him that he still needs to take it easy and try not to do too much at once," Horatio explained.

"Yeah, right, like that will happen," Natalia exclaimed. She was still mad at him for teasing her at the hospital.

"If I have anything to do with it, he will be taking it easy," Calleigh joked.

Stetler came wondering through to see what was going on.

"Ah, Horatio, the press are waiting for answers for this mall shooting. Do you still want to do it or shall I?"

Horatio looked round at his team, "I take it you have him?"

Eric grinned, "yeah, Frank hasn't that long ago booked him in."

"Nice work," Horatio looked at Stetler, "I'll take it from here but thank you anyway Rick."

"Anytime," Stetler was quite relieved actually, he hated dealing with the press. He wandered back to his office.

The elevator arrived at the lab floor and out stepped Julia. Natalia saw her walking out of elevator into the lobby. She made a bee line for her. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Calleigh and Ryan ran straight over to restrain Natalia from doing something she may regret.

"It was all your fault, you could have prevented this from happening but you had to be a stupid selfish cow," Natalia carried on shouting at Julia as Calleigh and Ryan continued to restrain her.

Julia looked towards Damien, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know this was going to happen."

Damien just glared at Julia, "no you're not."

Horatio ushered her through to one of the interview rooms. Eric helped Damien to the seating area as Calleigh and Ryan calmed Natalia down as she crumpled in a heap of tears on the floor. Calleigh sat next to her on the floor and held her to comfort her. Ryan crouched next to them. After a few minutes, Natalia started to calm down. Ryan helped Calleigh and Natalia to their feet. Calleigh walked with Natalia to where Damien was sitting. As soon as she sat next to him, she buried her face in his chest and cried. Calleigh stood up to leave and gestured to Eric and Ryan to leave them to it. Damien acknowledged them to thank them and held Natalia.

"Natalia, I'm sorry," Damien stroked Natalia's hair.

Natalia waited a few moments to calm down and looked up at Damien, "what for?"

"For being an ass," Natalia half giggled, "that's better. Look Nat, I am really sorry about teasing you all week. I know Horatio has been feeling bad about what happened and I've been making him feel even worse with me teasing you about it. My problem is, I tend to take things a little too far."

Damien placed his hand on Natalia's cheek and wiped away a stray tear, "we've been through a lot together over the last couple of months and I don't want to drive you away. In future, if I go too far with a joke, you have my permission to kick my ass and tell me to shut up. Horatio's very good at that but he can't be there all of the time to sort me out. But, I will try to change, just for you, I will try, okay?"

Natalia smiled, "Damien, I don't want you to change, I love you just the way you are. You just need to know where to draw the line."

Damien pulled Natalia close and held her.

In the interview room, Julia sat opposite Horatio and Ryan.

"Why Julia?" was the first thing Horatio said to her.

"Horatio, like I said before when you were in New York, he told me that he's a changed man."

Ryan shook his head, "Ron Saris doesn't become a 'changed man' just like that. He only said that to you so that you could help get his business started in New York."

Julia angrily retaliated, "no he didn't. He told me that he still loved me and he would come to Miami to take me to New York."

"Julia, he used you, just like he used the men who beat up Dammo," Horatio tried to reason with her.

Julia shook her head, she didn't want to believe what Horatio was telling her, "so what will happen to me now?"

"You'll be charged for harbouring a wanted criminal. You'll probably get community service," Horatio informed with a firm but soft voice, "Julia, Ron is no good and will always be no good. He uses people for his own personal gain and doesn't care who he hurts along the way, that includes Dammo and Natalia."

Julia nodded as she wiped away a tear. Horatio nodded towards a female officer that was stood outside to take her away.

"You know what Horatio? I really don't understand Julia's way of thinking," Ryan sat with his arms folded gazing aimlessly through the door.

"A woman's mind is a dangerous thing to understand, don't even try," Horatio stood up and left for his office to prepare for the press meeting outside.

That evening, the twins played in the corner of the room with their toys as Natalia helped Damien set the table. Calleigh was plating up the dinner. The front door opened and the girls ran to the door.

"Daddy!" they both chorused together as they pounced on Horatio.

"Well hello my beautiful princesses," Horatio knelt down and spread his arms out wide. As the girls pounced on their daddy, he fell over backwards taking the girls with him. The girls thought it was hilarious to sit on Horatio and bounce on him. Calleigh came running through to see what the commotion was about. She laughed at the sight she saw but decided to help Horatio.

"Come on girls, let daddy get up."

Calleigh lifted Daisy Jo off first and then Donna. Horatio sat up and caught his breath back and stood up.

"I think I'm getting too old for this," Horatio took off his jacket.

Calleigh gave Horatio a kiss, "don't be silly, they're just keeping you on your toes."

"Hmm more like knocking me off my toes."

"Anyway, you're just in time, dinner is ready."

The thought of dinner was a welcomed idea to his stomach. Calleigh told the girls to go wash their hands before they sat at the table. They went thundering up the stairs towards the bathroom. Horatio and Calleigh made their way into the dining room. Damien had sat at the table as Natalia made the finishing touches to setting the table.

Horatio looked at Natalia concerned, "are you okay now"

Natalia smiled slightly, "I'm fine, it was just a shock to see her there and I just got angry. I'm sorry for that outburst, Horatio. I didn't mean to."

Horatio lowered his head slightly, "you don't need to apologise for anything. I'm just glad you didn't do anything that you would have regretted later."

"Believe me, I would not have regretted anything," Natalia half joked, "besides, I'm sure she'll be dealt with."

"I don't want you to worry about that, I will deal with her."

The girls came running down the stairs and Horatio sat them both at the table. Calleigh came through with their plates and everyone sat down to eat. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

When they had finished, Calleigh turned to Horatio.

"I got a letter from kindergarten today about their graduation party next week. It's going to be on the last day of semester next Friday. They're having a mini ceremony and a little party afterwards. I just need to sort some food out to put towards the party."

"Doesn't that sound exciting," Horatio turned to the girls, "leaving kindergarten to go up to junior high."

The girls got excited.

"That's where all of the big girls and boys go," Donna proudly announced.

"They do Donna," Horatio smiled at Donna, "you'll both be proper big girls."

"Will you come to the party please daddy?" Daisy Jo asked sweetly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Horatio looked towards Damien and Natalia, "and I am sure Uncle Dammo and Aunt Natalia will be there as well."

The girls looked hopeful towards Damien and Natalia.

"Of course we will," Damien replied.

The girls squealed with delight. They couldn't wait.

The following Friday afternoon turned out to be a beautiful sunny day. Horatio had only just made it.

"Have they started yet?" he asked Calleigh as he sat down next to her.

"Just about to start now," Calleigh replied, hoping that she wouldn't start crying.

Damien, whose arm and ribs had healed but still used a crutch to get around, was sat with Natalia on the other side of Calleigh.

"Donna would have killed you if you had missed the start," Damien grinned at his cousin.

"I know. But I'm here now," Horatio settled himself and watched as the children were led outside.

The children sung some songs for the parents. Daisy Jo had her own little solo piece which set Calleigh off crying.

Then each child stepped forward one by one to announce what they wanted to be when they grew up.

Daisy Jo stepped forward.

"My name is Daisy Jo Caine and I want to be a police officer just like my mommy and daddy."

She stepped back as it was Donna's turn.

"My name is Donna Caine and I want to be a nurse when I grow up coz I had lots of practice on my Uncle Dammo."

Damien went slightly red as Horatio, Calleigh and Natalia laughed quietly at him. The rest of the parents thought it was rather sweet. Although, Horatio was quite concerned with Daisy Jo's choice. He was hoping that she would change her mind in years to come but if the Caine stubbornness was anything to go by, he had no hope of changing her mind.

After the little ceremony, the children sat round tables in the playground for their party. Horatio and Calleigh had the chance to mingle with the other parents and get to know some of the twin's friends.

It was time for everyone to leave the party. All of the children were excitable and proud of the certificates that they had received. The girls turned to run towards the gates and suddenly stopped.

"GRANDAD!" they ran towards Duke who was stood at the gates waiting to see them.

Duke hugged his granddaughters, "well, haven't you two grown into two beautiful young ladies."

Calleigh walked towards the gate, "daddy, what are you doing here? I didn't think you were going to come."

"Hello Lamb Chop," Duke wasn't sure whether to hug his daughter or not, "well you have your husband to thank for me being here."

Calleigh looked at Horatio then back at Duke.

"Are you…?"

"Off the booze? Yes, it's been two years now. I did promise you that I'd sort myself out."

Since the morning of the wedding, Duke had been on the drink on and off. It wasn't until a couple of years ago that Calleigh gave had given him an ultimatum, his granddaughters or the booze. Duke had worked hard to get himself clean and had managed it, hoping to please his daughter.

Calleigh walked to Duke and threw her arms round him, "I'm so proud of you."

"I've been waiting for you to say that for the last two years," Duke whispered and kissed Calleigh's head. He wasn't going to ruin things this time.

"Duke?" Natalia approached where Calleigh was stood with Duke.

"Hey Natalia," Duke acknowledged her presence as Damien hobbled behind her, "I heard about what happened Damien, hope you are okay?"

"I'm getting there," Damien replied wrapping his arm around Natalia, "I've had a lot of help along the way."

"Mommy?" Daisy Jo tugged at Calleigh's top, "can Granddad come home with us for a while?"

"Of course he can, just as long as he behaves himself," Calleigh teased her dad.

"For you Lamb Chop, I always do." 


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

A couple of weeks later, it was time for Damien and Natalia to go back to Chicago. Damien had recovered from his injuries and couldn't wait to get back to some form of normality. Horatio drove Calleigh, Natalia, Damien and the twins to the airport. As they walked into the lobby of the airport, Eric, Ryan, Frank, Maxine, Alexx and even Stetler were waiting for them.

Natalia was touched and tried to hold back the tears.

Alexx came over and hugged her, "baby, do you really think you were going to leave without us saying goodbye?"

Natalia shook her head, "no I didn't," the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh don't cry honey, you'll set the rest of us off," Alexx tried her hardest not cry.

Natalia went round everyone hugging them and saying goodbye. She was going to miss them all, even Stetler.

She came to Calleigh and hugged her, "thank you for everything Calleigh, I couldn't have got through everything in New York without you. You've been amazing."

A tear fell down Calleigh's cheek, she was dreading today.

"I'm going to miss you around the lab," Calleigh confessed, "but I am sure Chicago will be amazing. Just make sure you keep in touch."

"I will," Natalia looked at Horatio. He looked back at her from a slight side stance.

"You take care, Natalia, okay?"

"I'm on first name terms now am I?" Natalia teased.

"Well I could always go back to Boa Vista," Horatio grinned.

"No, Natalia is just fine," she gave Horatio a hug, "thank you so much."

"No worries," he looked at Natalia, "just make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble, I don't fancy another early morning call for me to get on a plane to Chicago."

"I will try, but you know what he's like."

"Yes ma'am, I do."

Natalia knelt down to talk to the twins.

"Please don't go, we will miss you," sobbed Daisy Jo.

"Oh sweetie, I promise that we will both keep in contact, okay? We'll send Christmas cards and birthday cards and we will write to you both. Is that alright?"

The girls nodded and gave Natalia hug whilst in tears.

"Go give Uncle Dammo a hug," Natalia let go of the girls as they ran towards Damien who lifted them both, one in each arm. He hugged them both and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"You two be good girls for mommy and daddy, okay?" Damien instructed as he lowered them to the floor.

They both nodded and ran over to Calleigh. Frank tapped Damien on his shoulder.

"You make sure you look after her, otherwise you'll have us lot to deal with," Frank gestured towards the rest of the team.

Damien smiled, "don't worry, I'll behave. Otherwise I may not survive the next time."

Everyone laughed slightly. Damien walked towards Horatio.

"Sorry to have been a pain in the ass for the last couple of months, I'll try not to get myself into anymore trouble."

"I hope not," Horatio was rather sad to see Damien leave. He was kind of getting used to having him around, "Kyle sends his apologies for not being here. He's seeing Sadie again."

"No worries, I'll call him later," Damien gave Horatio a hug and patted him on his back, "you're all more than welcome to come visit anytime you like, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that, Dammo."

"I know," Damien looked at the time, "well, we'd better be off otherwise we'll miss our flight, as tempting as it sounds."

They all said their final goodbyes as Damien and Natalia walked off into the crowd in the airport, with arms wrapped round each other.

As they boarded the plane, they sat down in their seats and Natalia let out a huge sigh.

"Nat? Are you okay?"

Natalia nodded, "I'm fine, just a bit nervous. Actually, I've never been so nervous in my entire life."

Damien held Natalia's hand, "you'll be fine, I promise."

Natalia laid her head on Damien's shoulder and he laid his head on hers.

The doors closed and the plane got ready to take off, with Damien and Natalia heading off for a new life together.

**The End**


End file.
